


She Doesn't Normally Bite

by Wherehaveyouben



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Car Sex, Dad Ben, Drunk Rey, Drunk sexting, F/M, Han and Leia, Masturbation, Minor Car Accident, Oral Sex, Poe and Ben are best friends, Public Sex, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Rey topping ben, Rey was left by her parents, Rose is also the best friend we all need, Rough Oral Sex, Secret dating, Sexting, Single Dad Ben, Smut, Switch reylo, THEY USE THE L WORD, Vaginal Fingering, ben solo is the pussy eating champion of the world, dad ben solo, dom ben, lunch time blow jobs, no teacher kink, of course there's smut, poe is the friend we all need, rey teaches bens daughter, reylo dating, reylo secret dating, teacher rey, tw death during childbirth - nothing graphic mentioned, tw: Bens wife has died several years before meeting rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherehaveyouben/pseuds/Wherehaveyouben
Summary: Ben Solo is a single dad to 6-year old Ellis. Her teacher isn't the old-cat lady that he expects and naturally, sparks fly when they meet. Rey helps show Ben that he is allowed to be happy and the romance is DELICIOUS. There will be the happy ending we all deserve.Both Ben and Rey have a lot to navigate, and of course - things are never straight forward.Tw: Bens wife died when their daughter was born - whilst it is mentioned periodically, it does not form a significant part of the story. There'll also be warnings in the notes for the particular chapters it'll be mentioned in.As well as @NChubik for all the absolutely incredible moodies she has provided since this wild ride started.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 81
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is super short because this started as a tiny project before it turned into a multi-chapter WIP!

Ben had been a single Dad since his daughter was a matter of hours old. He’d been able to experience the glorious moment of welcoming his little girl into the world before the elation was snatched away. For a second, the three of them - Ben, his wife and their baby - had all been squished together in a hospital bed that had squeaked under protest when Ben crushed himself on, into a space a man of his size had no business being, to wrap his arms around his two girls. He gazed at both of them in awe, his wife had giving him the most incredible gift and he’d spend the rest of his life guiding, nurturing and annoying his sweet girl. He just didn’t expect to be doing it alone.

His world went from being perfectly full, to devastatingly empty as a doctor dragged him off the bed and wheeled his wife away as she doubled over in agony. She’d barely made a noise when she was in active labour. Telling Ben it was his fault, and she was never going to forgive him for getting her pregnant, but she never screamed.

He was left stood there with his sweet, as yet unnamed daughter dozing peacefully in his arms, entirely unaware of how her Dad’s world was crumbling away.

They say that nobody is prepared to be a parent, you can read all the books, go to all the classes, listen to podcasts, interview your friends and your own parents. It’s never enough. Imagine that fear of not being enough, but the person you’re meant to be stumbling through it with is gone in the cruelest twist of fate.

-

Ellis Solo was six years old now, nearly seven if you asked her directly. She was the picture of her dad. A mop of raven hair that curled gently, his jawline and full lips, with the exception of her hazel eyes. Ben liked to think that her hazel eyes were a perfect combination of both her parents. Her mother had had the most delicious green eyes, Ellis had a similar hue, but hers were flecked with a darker brown that Ben’s mother was adamant only existed in her son's eyes. She was tall for her age, no doubt she’d continue to grown, dwarfing the boys in her class by the time they were ten. Ben just hoped she wouldn’t reach the same heights that he had, considering he was a yeti sized man.

He worked from home four days a week. It was ideal, he was always there for drop offs and pickups, with the exception of Wednesday. That was the day Ellis went to his Grandparents for dinner and came home vibrating because Nana Leia liked to spoil her rotten. Which unfortunately for Ben meant a sugar rush and a wrestle for bedtime.

His phone rang, the number of the school flashing up, his heart constricting in his chest as his stomach shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at the time, concerned for a second he’d become lost in his work and forgotten to pick his own kid up. It was only 1:27pm. Not even close to home time.

“Speaking— She did what?” He huffed out a breath as the receptionist relayed the message from Ellis’s teacher. “I’ll be right in. She’s booked in to after school club tonight. Can you let them know she won’t be attending.”

‘After school club’ was a god send to working families, the children got to stay until 4pm, giving parents a chance to pick them up after work. “- Okay. As long as she’s sure.” The school were happy for Ellis to stay and attend after school club as normal, her teacher had just asked that Ben “pop by” before he collected her. Pop by, such a casual phrase considering his daughter had chomped down on another students shoulder to the point they had to be pulled apart by two teaching assistants.

Ben had deliberately waited a good fifteen minutes parked up outside the school as the bell went to signal the end of the day. He wasn’t really the kind of dad to get involved. His early appearance would be noted by the gaggle of Karens that liked to gossip and he didn’t particularly feel like explaining why he was there early.

He was pointed in the direction of Miss Niima’s classroom and tapped on the door with a solid knuckle, opening it with a stooped head. He often tried to make himself a little smaller than he was, very aware that he could come off as slightly intimidating.

That train of thought was quickly derailed. In fact, all thoughts were sucked out of his ear with a straw. Because the teacher before him was not the middle aged, slightly plump, possibly greying woman who wore cardigans that smelled slightly damp. He’d imagined. Not even close.

“Hi. I’m um… I’m Ben. Ellis’s dad. I’m really sorry. She doesn’t normally bite.” He shifted on his feet with slight embarrassment at his daughters behaviour. Although he meant what he said. She never normally acted out.

“Mr Solo, thanks for coming in. Sorry we’re not meeting under better circumstances.”

The young teacher held out her hand for Ben to shake, her hair swooped up in a messy bun with a pencil through it, a paint smudge across her cheek and a warmth about her that made Ben understand why Miss Niima was one of his daughters favourite things to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis deals with the consequences of her actions and we're introduced to Poe's little boy and Ell's partner in crime - Owen.
> 
> Naturally the flirting has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would consider this flirting... but I find that someone slapping me across the head with a slipper to be flirting... so what do I know.
> 
> Apologies to anyone named Karen if they are offended by this fic, I love you all <3
> 
> Also the lunchbox incident is based on a true story... no further comments, your honour.

“She should be out in a minute, we can meet her in the yard.”

Rey nodded towards the clock as it touched four p.m. She followed Ben’s lead to his usual spot in the playground, near the back fence. Ellis would know exactly where to find him. She might just have an unpleasant surprise that her teacher was stood with her dad, knowing what had happened today.

“Do you know what provoked her? It’s really out of character” He shook his head quickly. “Sorry, I’m not a Karen. What happened with the scuffle? It’s just— it’s so unlike Ellis to lash out. I can’t get my head around it”

She tilted her head at him, playful curiosity scrunching her face, causing the yellow paint smear across her cheek to crack. “What exactly is a Karen?” She had an idea, but was interested in hearing his explanation. 

Ben shuffled on his feet with an air of awkwardness, he was going to look like a bitchy dad now, he wasn’t sure if teachers were oblivious to common terms used to describe parents by other parents. “Oh it’s um… it doesn’t matter—“

“Humour me, Mr Solo.” She teased him again.

“Ben, please. Mr Solo makes me feel older than I already do.” He dismissed the formal title with a wave, especially if he was about to divulge trade secrets from The Dads Club. “I don’t know if there’s a formal definition, but a Karen is like an activewear mom. Takes Zumba classes, very much wants to speak to the manager, her kid is never wrong, usually on the PTA, tells you that her husband is on the school board and that’s why you can’t park in her spot. Drinks coconut lattes...” He rubbed the back of his neck with a wry smile. “Basically—“ Rey cut across him, he didn’t need to finish. 

“Lily’s mum.” Her lips were pressed tightly together, both of them looking straight ahead as the kids started to filter out, the danger of a grin teasing at the corners of their mouths.

“Exactly.”

Right on cue Ellis appeared, pounding across the playground with a shriek of “Daddy!” Throwing herself headfirst into his knees, wrapping her arms around his legs, until she realised who he was standing with, ducking herself behind him, suddenly very interested in the grocery receipt Ben had stuffed in his back pocket.

“Think the three of us need to have a talk, kiddo.” Ben was using his dad voice, but he didn’t shout. He was terrifying when he raised his voice, and it was something he never wanted Ellis to remember. He put his arm on her back, he wanted her to be comfortable enough that she could talk to them if she needed to.

“Is Lily okay, Miss Niima?” Came the quietest of squeaks from behind his legs, Ben nudging her forward so she was at least stood at his side and not hiding away. “I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Now, he was biased, but he believed her from the bottom of his heart.

It was then Rey crouched down to Ellis’s level, Ben peeling himself away from her solid grip on his legs so they could talk. “Oh she’s fine. She’s a big girl. We just have to be a bit more careful okay? Can’t go around chomping down on people because we have a fall out with them. If you need to talk to me or your dad about anything, you know that we’re both really good listeners” Ellis nodded shyly as Rey flicked her nose. She clearly wanted her kids to feel safe enough to open up to her. A firm believer that if a child acted up, it was always for a reason. 

The only other behavioural issue Ben had had with his daughter, was the time she decided to investigate the other kids lunch bags as her evil father insisted she had fruit as a snack. He even cut up apples into wiggly slices, with half the skin off, and they had to be green but not too green, unless it was the third week of the month which meant it was red apple week. That was no joke, they had an apple chart at home. So after a heated debate on the way to school that morning, where Ben tried to reassure her that other parents would give their children healthy lunches, of course, she went off to explore. Lunch bags were stored near the school office so that the little people didn’t eat their sustenance by nine thirty a.m. Two kids went to collect the cart of them at break and delivered the meals on wheels to the ravenous horde. Which meant Ellis had an accomplice. There wasn’t even a question of Whodunnit - Owen Dameron. The son of Ben’s best friend and his husband. They were like their own little Dads club. Ellis and Owen were inseparable, they really had something special. Owen was a sweet kid who let the unruly Solo girl get him into all manner of troubles. Including the lunch bag fiasco of 2019.

So Ellis, in the name of science and proving her dad wrong, helped herself to three chocolate biscuits, string cheese, some extra chips, she’d even taken a bite out of a sandwich, decided she didn’t like it and then put it back, a yoghurt, some chocolate buttons and a jello pot. Owen stood guard and made sure they didn’t get caught. 

They were five years old, and when quizzed about it by their teacher last year, Ben could hardly fault the logic. Ellis thought that if she took a sample from different boxes, people wouldn’t notice. But notice they did. There were a lot of unhappy five year olds without crucial snacks that lunch time. Ben sent her to school the next day with cupcakes that Nana Leia had baked to apologise for being a gannet.

“What do you say to Miss Niima, love?”

“Sorry, Miss Niima.”

“And…”

“I’ll say sorry to Lily tomorrow.” 

Ben patted her on the head. “That’s my girl. Right, home. Dad is hungry.”

He turned his daughter in the direction of the car and watched her skip off, seemingly in a much better mood now she was absolved of her teeth related sins.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, like I said, we’ll talk about it tonight. It won’t happen again, and you can assure Lily and her Mom that she doesn’t need a tetanus shot.” He shook his head, spinning his car keys on his thumb. “Do you want to take my number?” He dug his phone out of his pocket, his background picture Ellis on his shoulders at the beach in a baseball hat that was clearly dad sized. “Sorry… I meant in case anything happens with El, I wasn’t propositioning you. Not that I wouldn’t… you’re great, I just mean…” Ben was ready to die inside, he could hand his car keys over to Ellis who could then plough him over with their SUV and it would be less painful than the disaster of an exchange he’d just been involved in.

Rey just exhaled an amused puff through her nose at him, pretending not to notice the hint of a blush where his ears peaked out of his thick hair. “Sure, it’s okay, it’s on the system. I’ll come straight to you if anything happens. I know you’re politely telling me you hate the receptionist. Don’t worry, our secret. Everyone hates her” She winked at him playfully. “There, I’ll keep your Karen secret, you keep mine.”

Ben smiled for the fourth time that day, that was probably a record “Deal.”

“You want me to take a number for Ellis’s Mum?”

The look on Ben’s face registered immediately, Mum clearly wasn’t in the picture. This school wasn’t known for it’s tip top record keeping, and now it was Rey’s turn to blush, but for a far worse reason.

“Um— no. Just contact me. My parents are down as emergency contacts.” 

“Will do. Night, Mr Solo.” Rey clearly felt it more appropriate to backtrack to formalities. But she wasn’t to know, and Ben would never hold it against her. 

“It’s Ben. Stop trying to age me.”

The relief was apparent in the smile that broke across her delicate features.

“Night, Ben. Stay away from the Karen club, apparently they prey on the better looking dads. Oh, actually, you’ll probably be safe from them”

“Yeah, welI, I’ve heard they make teachers disappear, over the crayons not being vegan, so I’d watch your back. I might start a petition”

Ben unlocked the car and helped Ellis into her seat, shooting a quick glance back in the direction of the school. “Do you like Miss Niima, Dad? Isn’t she great? I think she likes me, because even though I messed up and, and, and, and she was disappointed, she didn’t yell at me.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great, kiddo.”

Rey gave a quick wave to the Solo car, and made her way back to the classroom. Her sanctuary. “Stop it.” She refused to make eye contact with Rose, her TA and loyal best friend who had been lurking in the window.

“Oh c’mon, Rey. He’s an absolute dish. Imagine what he could do to you with those arms. Delicious.”

She swatted Rose across the arm with the back of her hand. “You’re repulsive.” But all the rumours about him were true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snippets of At Home with Team Solo. It's all very cute and fluffy. Poe proves once again what an incredible friend he is. Ben gets roped into signing up for the PTA in his war against the Karens!
> 
> Oh what a shame... that means he'll be spending more time with out favourite teacher.

Thursday night was ladies' choice for dinner. They planned it at the start of the week. Ellis liking to think of herself as something of a chef in the making. Whenever she told people that her favourite celebrity was Gordon Ramsay, that her favourite show is Masterchef or Hells Kitchen, Ben had to quickly step in and clarify that they watch the child friendly version, and his daughter doesn’t take cooking lessons from an angry British man who uses fuck as every other word. Ben did, however, let her put slices of bread on either side of his head and call him an idiot sandwich when he dared to suggest that white onions, and red onions were basically the same. On the menu tonight, salmon and leek risotto with prawns. Yes, that was his daughter’s choice. He loved it though, because every other night of the week was regular food, nothing so extravagant. 

He needed to talk to her about the incident at school, but there was time yet for that. They had a daily debrief when Ben tucked her in at night, so it could wait until then. It was how they ended the day. Was everything okay? Did she need to talk to Dad about anything? What made her happy that day? Did anything make her sad? It was important. Ben did the same, he shared when he was happy or sad. Sure, everything he told her was appropriate and there was always a small lesson in it, but his hope was that if they were honest with each other now, if she felt enough respect from Ben that he shared with her, she’d do the same with him.

“Dad, you’re supposed to keep stirring it when you add the juice.” Her little nose poked up over the counter, judgement prickling from her exacting standards. “Yes, Chef.” He snuffed a laugh at her, ignoring the fact she’d forgotten the word for stock and opted for juice instead. She wasn’t far off the mark. “Don’t be an idiot sandwich, Daddy.” He may be biased, she was the light of his life, but she made him laugh on a daily basis. She was kind and accepting to all, but she had a wicked mouth on her, the driest sense of humour and an intelligence that often got her in trouble. She was chaos and love and he adored her.

After dinner, it was El’s job to load the dishwasher, as much as possible. No knives, no pans. So she just did the plates, silverware and her plastic cup. “Teamwork makes the dream work” he offered her a high five that she had to jump to reach as they headed up for bathtime which ran as smoothly as usual, as did the bedtime story. Ben had decorated her room meticulously, he’d painted blocks of grey mountain ranges with white caps. They weren’t realistic, just solid grey and white that he’d used masking tape and a YouTube video to make. There were little hints of exploring in there, a refurbished travel trunk that she used to keep her toys in, bookshelves made from old crates and pictures on the walls that represented the people in her life. The only one Ben had of the three of them, one of her and Ben on their first vacation, and another with Ellis and her grandparents and a fourth one with the Dameron family. 

“Okay, pudding. Tell Dad what happened today?” Ben nestled her into bed, she always slept with an old sweater of his in the bed. He’d never been sure why, it was a tatty black thing that usually ended up on the floor or wrapped around her head. Said sweater was currently protecting her face from Ben’s prying gaze. “C’mon Miss Solo. We don’t have secrets.” Ben tugged the sweater out of the way, sticking his finger in her ribs as she scrunched her eyes closed to avoid him. “Please?” He asked her again, gently, he wouldn’t force her, but he hoped she’d confide in him.

“They said Owen and me are different…” Ben closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain that was about to etch itself onto his features. He knew exactly where this was going. “... you know, because we’ve only got Dads?” This day was always going to come. Kids were cruel, they smelled blood in the water when other kids didn’t fit the cookie cutter of nuclear families. Ben had explained to his daughter that wasn’t the way anymore, some children lived with their grandparents, or their aunties and uncles. Some children might have a Mommy and a Daddy, but that didn’t mean they were happier. 

“Thanks for telling me, baby. I understand why it happened now, okay? Dad is on your side, and Uncle Poe will want to say thank you for looking after Owen. We just can’t chew on people, sweetheart, and I know you know that. So let's leave it there.” He kissed her head and sighed, closing her bedroom door gently. Of course, he wondered if he was good enough, was he enough Mom and Dad for her, because it was all they had. Did he tick all the boxes for what she needed to grow into a well rounded person? It kept him up at night, made him anxious, taking his old wedding ring out of the box in his bedside table, he ran the gold band through his fingers when he felt like he needed to “touch base” with Ellis’s mother. It was ridiculous, and Ben was not a spiritual man, nor was he convinced there was a life after this one. Not that his little girl had any idea he felt that way, and she never would. That was his bitterness to deal with. It just helped him clear his thoughts.

-

“Miss Niima? Mr Solo is here to see you.” Rose looked at Rey with a wiggle of her eyebrows that Rey tried her best to ignore and avoid the blush. He looked as delicious as he had the other day. How was it possible that a man could make jeans and a round neck t-shirt look so painfully good? Just as attractive dressed down as he had been in his Henley. It was practically unfair to the rest of mankind. “Thanks, Rose. That’ll be all.” Ben closed the door behind him, clearly this was a private conversation.

“What do I owe the pleasure Mr— Ben.” Rey was a little more organised than the last time he’d seen her. There was no paint smear across her cheek, her classroom was somewhat tidy and the place didn’t stink of vomit like it had done a few hours ago - the lesson learned today: regurgitated purple juice stained carpet.

He’d been about to correct her for starting to call him Mister, but he was quickly Ben again. “I had a talk with El last night, thought it was important to fill you in. The kids, they targeted Ellis and Owen because um—“ God, why was it so hard to say? He wasn’t ashamed, but the words were caught in his throat. “— they’ve both only got dads. Ellis was defending Owen, incorrectly, but that’s where it came from.” Ben nodded, confirming he’d finished stumbling over his words. 

“Mr Dameron has given me a call. Owen was pretty upset that Ellis got into trouble so he wanted to pass on his side of the story. They’re quite the dream team aren’t they? Very much them against the world.” 

Of course, Poe was a good guy, he wouldn’t have told Ben he was going to speak to the school, he’d protect him from the sidelines.

“I’ve actually spoken to Karen— Lily’s Mum about the incident, you’re higher up on their hit list, not even your handsome face can save you, but Ellis and Owen shouldn’t have any more problems.”

She called him handsome. Damn it Rey, why did her mouth always run away with her. It’s not like it wasn’t true, but still. Inappropriate. As was the fact the Karen Klub were now a running joke. 

“Thanks for talking to Lily’s mother. She’s a bit of a cunt herself so we can’t really blame Lily.” He clasped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. “Shit. Sorry. I don’t speak like that in front of Ellis. I promise. Jesus, sorry.” Ben ran his hands through his hair, an anxious tick of his. “I try to protect her, and teach her the right things to make her strong and independent because the world is a rough place sometimes. I lost sleep worrying about the first time kids gave her grief about her Mom.” He stopped himself before he ranted on even more. “Sorry, you don’t need to hear about this. Dads get a rough time of it sometimes, we’re not all useless, not very well represented either.”

The light bulb flicked on in Rey’s mind. Nothing to do with the fact he was gorgeous, but it was so rare that a parent or guardian was as involved as Ben was. She could tell, she could see it in the homework Ellis did, the way he pushed her learning. Every school project was beautifully done, he logged in to the online portal they had every week to acknowledge her comments. He was a credit.

“We need some men on the PTA, I can’t deal with anymore meetings about using the school gym for Samba classes. You could sign up? The interview process is brutal, they require your social security number, a blood sample and you have to demonstrate a special skill.” It actually made sense, Rose was always going on about the nightmare mothers and how dads or other guardians would balance it out. She assured Rey it wasn’t just from a thirsty point of view, and she actually believed her. 

Ben wasn’t convinced, he’d made a point of keeping his distance from any of the school politics, but it could be a way of him watching out for the evil mothers, plus Poe was the only other guy on the board, so he wouldn’t be totally alone, they could tackle it together. “Just take the form, if you bribe me with coffee, I’ll help you fill it in. You can even use my best crayons.” 

He stared down at the piece of paper she’d thrust into his hands, not exactly giving him the choice, at the same time. Not a single part of him wanted to say no. Not to her. “I can come by Tuesday, before after school club is out?”

Rey just smiled back at him, ignoring the fact that Rose had crept back into the room - it was nearly time for Ben to pick Ellis up, which meant the teachers could escape as well so she couldn’t be blamed. 

“See you Tuesday. Coconut latte by the way. It’s not just for Karen’s”

Ben cringed on his way out, remembering how he’d stated that coconut lattes were the national drink of the PTA. “I’m sure they’re delicious.” He left with a small wave, and a far bigger smile on his face than should be acceptable.

“Coconut lattes aren’t the only thing that’s delicious if you ask me.” Rose climbed onto Rey’s desk and smacked her lips, earning a clip across the shoulder from her friend.

“Stop it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLIRTING INTENSIFIES 
> 
> Rey coaching Ben through his application for PTA stud muffin. Please enjoy how awkward our main man is when they're swapping phone numbers - bless him.
> 
> But what do phone numbers mean? TEXTING
> 
> Cheeky bit of self love from Rey at the end there.

"Just keep an eye on the sand... Last week Harrison had a little  _ incident  _ with it and... Just keep an eye. I won't be far - just meeting with a parent." Rey explained loosely as she grabbed the paper file on her desk and headed out, Rose calling "Say hi to him for me!" after her, earning her a quick flick of her middle finger as Rey vanished. Rey hadn’t mentioned exactly who she was seeing, but Rose had clocked her applying a smidge of tinted lip balm, and even giving her hair a quick once over. Daddy Solo, as the TA had taken to calling him. Sick. 

She made for the reception area with a tin of homemade goods, the application form, previous application forms for them to base his answers off, and three pens. Teachers habit, never take just one pen when you can take three. What if the first two run out? She wandered through to reception to greet Ben, a genuine smile on her face."Mr Solo, if you want to follow me." She gestured down the hall to the reserved meeting room, carrying out some ridiculous balancing act as she unlocked the door with her fob and held the door open for him with her foot.

Ben looked at her with a puzzled eyebrow “I thought we were past Mr Solo—“

“— We are, Ben, but the satanic receptionist would kill for a reason to dob me in for fraternising. Come on Mr PTA”

He shook his head, pretending not to notice the old candy tin that was hopefully doubling as a snack smuggling device. “One coconut latte.” He wiggled the paper cup out of the cardboard holder and set it on the table next to the chair he’d taken up, dropping two white and two brown sugars, as well as two sweeteners next to it.

The meeting room was a lot more sterile than Rey’s classroom, in the sort of way that it was almost trying  _ too  _ hard to make it warm. Slightly dirty yellow walls and royal blue office style chairs. It gave him the impression that somebody had googled “Positive meeting room paint” and latched onto the first suggestion. It even had the school's motto stencilled on the wall in the same blue as the chairs. It was some Latin garble that Ben was pretty certain didn’t even make sense. 

“Thanks for the coffee, I brought biscuits as a trade. Shortbread?”

“You don’t know what you baked? I’m supposed to trust you with my daughter’s education?”

Rey rolled her eyes at him as she took up her seat, “Rose made them, smartarse.” Blowing through the small drinking hole of the coffee lid to try and cool it down to a drinkable temperature - admittedly, it hadn’t needed it, but she wanted an excuse to playfully scowl over the drink at him. Scowling or not, she popped the lid of the tin off and slid them in his direction. Ben tried to remember his manners and only take one. For now. He finished it in two bites. 

“Theseareamazing” he blurted out around a mouthful of buttery crumble.

“Apparently she puts citrus or something in them? I wouldn’t know, can’t cook to save my life. Ramen is my best friend.” 

Ben wiped the crumbs from his chin and slid the paper form around so he could read through the questions, taking a pen and spinning it on his fingers as he so often did when he had an object in his hand. Always moving. Always had a leg bouncing, or a hand running through his hair, his fingertips tapping together. Quiet chaos. Unlike the mini Solo, who was nothing even close to quiet.

“So what you’re trying to say is, Ellis a better cook than you are? She gets to pick dinner once a week, guess what she wants this week? Guineafowl. So we’ve settled on chicken because I’m not made of money. What sort of six year old even knows what guineafowl is? I had to look it up. Too much Gordon Ramsay for that kid.”

He tapped the pen on the back of his thumb knuckle, considering answering really sarcastically, but then they wouldn’t be able to infiltrate. 

“Damn, well next time Chef Ellis is in charge, remind her to invite her favourite teacher over for dinner, or at least bring the leftovers in for lunch.” She kept her eyes on the paperwork, forcing down the blush from her ears at her teasing invitation for food. If she’d have said it to anyone else, it would have been a playful joke, but the thought of seeing Ben outside of the annoying yellow walls and carnage of the classroom was something Rey could absolutely day-dream about.

Ben tossed the pen on the table. “Oh my god. Who comes up with these questions?  _ How can your role on the PTA help to mould the current students, and set up a foundation for the children of tomorrow, as well as support them on their journey into the world? _ ” He made a fake retching noise. “They’re six years old, Jesus Christ.” He comforted himself with another dive in the biscuit tin.

“Would you believe if I told you the Queen Bee wrote the application? She has a scoring system, that includes a review of spelling and grammar that she makes one of the teachers look over. Not me though, because I’m from the UK so it’s probably better that someone from here does it.”

His jaw dropped. “Kidding?”

Rey firmly responds, “Honest to god.”

“But… English? You think she’s threatened because you’re the gorgeous teacher loved by kids and parents alike?” He laughed, picking the pen back up and starting to fill in the answers with added vigor. Go hard or go home. Plus, if Rey was getting grief from the Karens, he wanted to be privy to it. They needed to be put in their place. “It says attach any supporting documentation and list a reference? Do they want a shirtless picture? That’ll get me on the team won’t it?” He joked, dropping the pen on the table and shoving the form back to Rey. 

“You’ve already got the award for hot dad, Ben. I think the PTA would descend into chaos if they got to look at you with no shirt on. Lucky devils.” Rey teased him, but he had just called her gorgeous. He might have just meant in comparison to The Karens. Their eyes caught, she could see Ellis in every part of him, even if their eyes were different colours, she could see the flecks of that warm brown in his daughter’s green. “Did you want my number—?” She broke the silence that was starting to charge around them. 

“Is that okay?” Ben drained his coffee cup, wiped more crumbs off his jumper and took his phone from his pocket, unlocking the screen he held it out to her for her to type in. 

“Oh um… Ben, I meant… for the reference on the application form. My classroom number.” Rey couldn’t fight the blush this time. Her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, not because she didn’t want to, completely the opposite in fact, she’d actually been going round and round in her head scrambling for an excuse not to let him leave. Her thoughts stooped as low as spilling her coffee leftovers onto the paper so they had to do it again. 

“Fuck… Sorry… I”

Ben was goldfishing, about to tuck his phone into his pocket and die, before it was snatched out of his hand she took his phone out of his hand. “I’m lead teacher on the PTA, so really, you should have my number, as our prospective parent, you might have questions you need to ask me. I can text you the timetable.” She punched her number in quickly, locking the screen and sliding it back to him.

“Please don’t add me to the group WhatsApp.” Ben opened his phone with his thumb to check she hadn’t given him a fake number. Seemed legit. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you to myself.” She winked at him, gathering up the papers and the biscuit tin. “So if you’re successful with your application you’ll hear back in three to five days. If you’re unsuccessful I will never, ever let you live it down and spend the rest of my existence torturing you over it.”

Gathering up the empty coffee cups and the unused sugar / sweetener combos. Ben held the door open for Rey to slip out in front of him. She even smelled like damn sunshine. He could have sworn she hesitated as her shoulder brushed his chest. “You’re really bloody tall aren’t you?”

“Six foot three” He closed the door behind them, making sure the security lock clicked into place. “Thanks for your help, and the shortbread that you didn’t bake - not eating your baking sounds like it might be a blessing in itself.” They walked back in the direction of the classroom, Ben had a few minutes before the beast was released.

“Not at all, Rose and I are always looking at ways to get back at the evil PTA Mums. It just so happens that the weapon we’re using to even the playing field is great company, and forced me to give him my phone number.”

“Forced?” Ben went to cut her off but was quickly silenced.

“It’s not my fault you’re so eager to get involved in planning sports days and charity drives, Ben.” 

He grinned at her: the woman was getting under his skin, in the best way. 

“Evening Miss Niima.” Ben turned and left her, a giddy school-boy feeling in his chest as he headed to pick Ellis up.

“Good-bye Mr Solo. Make sure my prized student does her extra reading.” Closing her door, Rey hadn’t made it to her desk before Rose was popping up from behind the bookshelf. 

“Well?” She questioned. Rey wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting, they were only filling in a bloody application.

“We fucked on the meeting room table while I fed him your shortbread. Wanted to make sure you felt involved.” Her voice was dry and dripping with sarcasm, but there was still a moment of hesitation where Rose couldn’t quite commit to her being joking or not. “Rose! I’m kidding. He um… I gave him my phone number. For admin purposes.” Rey wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, because she hadn’t been able to stop herself from pulling her phone out of the jacket pocket that hung over the back of her chair to check if he’d messaged her. He hadn’t, but she was being ridiculous, he’d literally just walked away, and Ben didn’t exactly have the sort of life where he could spend his evenings glued to his phone. 

-

Rey had been about to tuck into her bowl of noodles: the spoon was half-way to her open mouth when her phone dinged, a message from a number that she didn’t have saved yet.  _ Ben.  _ She saved it quickly before she opened the message. She was three glasses of Sauvignon blanc deep, which could be problematic.

**Ben Solo**

_ Thanks for your help today, and say thanks to Rose for the shortbread _

Christ, he even texted with proper grammar

**Rey Niima**

_ You’re very welcome. I’ll pass on the message to Rose, she’s quite the fan of yours _

**Ben Solo**

_ Really? Can you give her my number instead? _

**Rey Niima**

_ Piss off. Here’s the terribly exciting schedule for the PTA _

**Ben Solo**

_ Thanks. You seem pretty confident I’ll be accepted by the powers that be _

**Rey Niima**

_ Oh you’ll be fine. You’ll get away with anything with a face like that _

**Ben Solo**

_ Careful, Miss Niima. I’m going to start getting the idea I’m your favourite parent _

**Rey Niima**

_ Would it be the worst thing if it were true Mr Solo? _

**Ben Solo**

_ No _

**Ben Solo**

_ Quite the opposite _

**Rey Niima**

_Good, because you are._

**Rey Niima**

_ I’m sorry, Ben. Wine _

**Ben Solo**

_ Don’t be. Part of the reason I agreed to sign up for the lion’s den was because I’d see you. I just didn’t want you to think I was one of those creepy dads. I’m sure there are plenty of them who’d flatter you with attention. _

**Rey Niima**

_ True. But most of them aren’t single, charming and annoyingly handsome. _

**Ben Solo**

_ Could this single, charming and annoyingly handsome guy maybe bring you coffee Thursday? We can celebrate my glorious PTA induction before the meeting. I don’t know what the rules are on flirting with your daughter’s teacher, I don’t want to get you in trouble. _

**Rey Niima**

_ Fuck… this is you flirting? _

**Ben Solo**

_ Sorry, been a while  _

**Rey Niima**

_ Ben, I’m kidding. No rules, just don’t fuck in the classroom. _

**Ben Solo**

_ Damn _

**Rey Niima**

_ Behave yourself Benjamin. I’m not that kind of girl _

**Ben Solo**

_I believe you, millions wouldn’t. See you then coconut latte._

**Rey Niima**

_ Sounds good night Ben xx _

**Ben Solo**

_ Night Rey. _

Wine always made Rey horny. It was genetic. So when she crawled into bed that night, she couldn't stop her hand from wandering between her legs. She teased her nipples with harsh pinches, and what had started as just a means to an end, quickly devolved into wicked thoughts about how Ben's massive paws would feel around her throat, or how much she would love to grab hold of his mop of thick curls as he buried his face between her legs. She slipped two fingers deep inside her, working until she was wet enough for a third, that way they probably filled her up in the same way two of his would.

She came whispering his name into the darkness of her room, quietly enough that she barely heard it herself, but it was there, and she was in serious trouble with this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTA MEETING - Please get settled with your coconut lattes.
> 
> Important warning, there’s mentions of Ben losing his wife at the start, but it’s in the flashback where Ben and Poe first meet and it's a beautiful moment I promise.

_ Ellis Solo - 0 years, five days old.  _

_ Ben stood in the all too bright lights of the supermarket, the muscles in his chest aching from the days of crying, sleepless nights, and grief. His baby girl sleeping peacefully in the cloth sling he had strapped to his chest and checked, double checked and triple checked the fastenings to make sure she was secure. “Any ideas, darling?” He kissed the top of her head with a shaky bottom lip, that new baby smell clinging to her skin. The aisle was entirely overwhelming, there were thirty-six varieties of formula, Ben had spent that last eight minutes counting them, fixed in the same spot, rocking from foot to foot to keep Ellis settled,but not moving out of the same two tiles on the shop floor. _

_ “Are you okay, bud?” A gentle voice came from next to him, a handsome, curly haired man standing shoulder to shoulder with Ben, facing the shelf. “It’s just… you’ve been here for a while…” he pointed towards the centre of the store to someone. “...my fella and me, we’ve walked by you about three times.” _

_ The stranger seemed friendly. Ben hadn’t really spoken to another person apart from his parents since he’d left the hospital. He’d declined their offer to stay at their place. He needed to be home. To be in their safe place, the sanctuary that was the house he and his wife had nearly crippled their finances to buy. They’d spent an entire year eating nothing but pasta until Ben had his promotion and things balanced out. “New dad stuff can be pretty overwhelming. We’ve got a boy, Owen. He’s a couple months old now.”  _

_ “Yeah. I um— I lost my wife…” his voice cracked from the back of his throat at the admission. He hadn’t said it out loud yet. Lost. Like he’d misplaced her in one of the supermarket aisles. Maybe she was hiding in the fresh bread - she used to take ages choosing a loaf, it would drive Ben insane as she insisted on squish testing at least four before deciding. “I’m sorry, man. That’s rough. Lemme help you. I’m Poe by the way.” _

_ Ben nodded in acceptance of Poe’s helping hand. “Ben.” Poe then smacked him on the arm. “Ben, okay Ben. Let’s do this.” They spent another few minutes going over the various labels, Ben with tears in his eyes the whole time, but his sweet girl unmoving despite the tremble in his chest. Poe was so beautifully patient with him, letting Ben read out ingredients that he diligently googled until they’d settled on the right one. _

_ “My wife… she was going to nurse Ellis, so this powdered shit isn’t something we had to think about.” He choked a sob, Poe taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  _

_ “We’ll sort you out, big man. Only the best for Ellis, right? Look, let’s get your shop done together, you can meet my husband. We’re well versed in being terrified dads. We can get through this together.” _

He’d received confirmation of his successful application as a screenshot of an email from Rey with the comment  _ Not just a pretty face _ the day before the meeting. So with PTA day on a Thursday this week, Ben had asked if his parents would swap their Ellis day from Wednesday to today. Han scoffed when he’d mentioned it was for a school meeting, telling him there was probably a girl involved, because no Solo was a bake-sale kind of guy. Ben would have been lost without his parents, and without Poe and his family. They’d formed some sort of patchwork unit that had grown into something beautiful from desperate beginnings. So Han and Leia would collect Ellis from school, feed, water and ram her full of sugar, then drop her home for bedtime with Ben. 

He changed his shirt three times, the white button down was too formal, a t-shirt was too casual, so he settled for a darkened plaid shirt that he remembered Poe saying he looked like a fine piece of ass in. 

With coffee in hand - minus any sugars, he noticed Rey hadn’t used any - he stuck his head around the classroom door finding Rey looking a tad flustered trying to tidy what could only be described as an infant sized war zone, the final addition a sickly purple vomit stain on the carpet that she was aggressively spraying with some sort of fabric cleaner. He winced slightly at the acidic scent of blackcurrant juice that was still wafting through the classroom, despite Rey’s best efforts.

“Purple juice. Who gives them  _ purple _ juice and then lets them have

free play. Me. Idiot.” She was muttering to herself, not having noticed Ben walk into the room.

“Rookie error“ He chided quietly, having perched on the corner of her desk, her eyes snapping up to meet his as she huffed a breath out to clear the hair that kept getting stuck in the corner of her mouth. If she’d been three steps closer, he’d have done it for her. “Coconut latte.” Ben handed over the cup, setting his on the desk,avoiding any papers as he started to collect various toys, disused art supplies and a left shoe from the floor - there was potentially a kid hopping home with one shoe on right now. 

“You don’t have to do that, Ben.” Rey took a second to rub alcohol gel through her fingers as she watched him carefully eye a brown mass on one of the tables, before realising it was an abandoned chocolate biscuit. 

“It’s fine. You look like you’ve had a day of it.” He crooked that smile over at her again with a tilted head. She’d missed that face way more than she’d admit, and spent far too long thinking about, not always in a dirty way, just once in the shower. He looked nice.  _ Nice.  _ That was an insult, nice is the most beige way to describe a person, and Ben Solo was anything but beige. 

After they made the place look almost presentable, Ben returned to his perch on the desk: that corner was seemingly his now. Not that she minded, he could take it up whenever he wanted. He was a glorious addition to the classroom. 

“Thanks for the coffee, and the tidying, I sort of owe you one.” She wished they had more time, but cleaning the battle field had taken longer than she’d expected, so now they barely had five minutes before they had to head to the meeting. In the same room she’d joked to Rose that they’d fucked on the table with shortbread being used as an accessory.  _ Get it together, Rey.  _ “Cheers by the way - on stage one of operation infiltrate.” She held out her paper cup to his as they knocked them together. “The hard work is only just beginning. Hope you know that.”

“Oh I have no doubts, but I’ve got you to protect me if things get catty - heads up, I’m not too good to pull hair.” Ben tipped his cup towards her before draining it and tossing it in the trash can, grimacing as the lid dislodged and his dirty brown latte splashed up the wall above the trash. “Apologies.” He ducked out of the room before she had a chance to put him in the naughty corner. 

Poe was already in the meeting room dishing out the agenda to the spattering of parents who were as early as he was, of course he was golden dad, chairman— chair _ person _ of the PTA as he had progressively updated the title - everyone  _ adored _ Poe. He shot Ben a glance and then tapped his watch. Ben wasn’t late, far from it, he had two minutes to spare, but he also lived by the motto “ _ on time is late”  _ and insisted on being anywhere a minimum of six, maximum of ten minutes early. So it was no surprise his best friend had looked twice at him, adding to the fact he accompanied Rey, the two of them had tailed off their conversation as they entered the room, but Ben’s low voice had carried down the corridor. 

“Okay, shall we start?” Poe clapped his hands together and called the attention of the others who were fussing with papers and pens. One of the mothers had a flask adorned with glittery pineapples and a pencil case to match. What the hell had he let himself in for? He understood why Poe had signed up: it was important for families like his, and like Ben’s to be represented. Anyone who was atypical should have a spokesperson on school matters, especially when other parents were so…  _ conservative.  _ “I’m sure you’ve all noticed that Ben is with us, he’s sort of hard to miss. Ben has a daughter in the same class as Owen, so we have Miss Niima to thank for dragging him along. Let’s go easy on him for the first meeting.” Ben smiled and gave an awkward half wave. He didn’t like that many pairs of eyes on him at once. 

They burned through the dry topics pretty quickly, then there was a collective sigh from three quarters of the room as they reached the last item on the agenda.  _ Update from the school board - Susan Andrews B.A.  _ The mother of Lily, and public enemy number one to any normal person at that school, minus her hoard of brainless followers. Apparently, her husband, who was head of the board of governors felt it vital that messages be passed down from the big people, to the little people, and what better spokesperson than his incredibly charming wife. Susan was the only parent who sat on the board, and with the lowly PTA. Ben had an infinite dislike for anyone who felt the need to put their level of education after their name. She probably had a degree in some wishy-washy, made up subject. Graduated top of her class because she was the only one enrolled. 

She stood up from her seat, placing her hands on the table with the softest clear of her throat. Ben wasn’t exactly sure why she was standing up, this wasn’t a political debate or news broadcast. She’d spent the entire meeting picking holes in other suggestions for charity events - apparently she paid taxes, which paid for unemployment and drug habits so she didn’t believe in charity. “To finish off, we’re struggling see the benefit of Miss Niima’s  _ International Story Day _ , the young people…” Yes, she referred to them as young people. “... they shouldn’t be spending their time playing dress up and learning about stories from other countries. It’s a waste of time and resources, we’re not paying Miss Niima to push her agenda on our children. Therefore, I move to cancel the event from the school diary and update the parents’ portal immediately. In favour?”

Ben had received the email like everyone else in the school, the idea was that kids came dressed up as their favourite book character, brought their favourite book with them, and spent the day swapping books, learning about stories from other parts of the world. He liked the idea, plus, Ellis had already picked her costume. Her favourite book was “ _ Gordon Ramsay’s Ultimate Home Cooking.”  _ She planned on attending school that day, dressed as a hot dog, her favourite dish in there being the chilli dog. Sometimes he looked at that strange and wonderful girl of his and wondered where the fuck she came from. He was immensely proud of her bravery to be her own person. Not many kids had that about them.

“Sorry, Karen is it?” He knew full well her name wasn’t Karen, but his kid was looking forward to this. He didn’t like the way this woman seemed happy to bully and intimidate to get her own way. No wonder her daughter was such a dick. “I’m no child psychologist, but children aged between four and eight actually learn the most through imaginative play. Stories, make-believe, art. They build their own worlds, take inspiration from things that they see, hear and  _ read _ . Doesn’t make much sense to take that opportunity away from them, it’s only one day.” He shrugged and met the glare she was giving him with equal ferocity. “But what do I know… I’m new here.”

Poe, who was sat next to Ben, leaned in a fraction towards Ben’s shoulder, whispering through his teeth. “You just ruined every pair of underwear in the room, including mine. Susan shit her pants in outrage and the rest of us are all hot and bothered.”

“You’re sick.” Ben kicked him under the table. He’d avoided Rey’s eyes since his little outburst, but he’d meant what he said, he would have said it had he not been trying to impress the pretty teacher. It was just a bonus he got to kill two birds with one stone. They called the meeting to a close, Ben feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. The scrape of chairs on the carpet and then clatter of them on the table legs the official signal it was time to head home. 

“I’ll catch up with you.” He wasn’t looking at Poe when he dismissed him, he was already following Rey back to her classroom as she glanced back at him with a playful smirk. 

“Well Mr Solo, aren’t you the defender of the creative? My hero, fighting Susan on my behalf.” Rey smacked his stomach as she closed the classroom door behind him, his muscles were as solid as they looked. “Also, you called her fucking Karen. Please tell me that was on purpose.” She was bouncing on her toes as she asked him, the meetings were usually frightfully dull, but she’d found herself staring at the curve of his jaw, trying to see how deep the hollow of his neck was and wondering exactly what his hair smelled like. So much for taking notes. 

“Oh I’m aware she’s no Karen. Besides, my life would no longer be worth it if I had to tell El she couldn’t dress up for book day.” Maybe Rey was just as bad as the other women in that room, but she swooned over how much his daughter meant to him, and hearing him get all up in arms over an event that Rey held close to her heart was beyond sexy. Reading had been her escape when she was growing up, her life had started in a gutter and she had worked her arse off to make something of herself. When she was a girl, she’d be giddy every time she got her hands on a new book. She’d read everything, anything. Just like Ben had said, kids build their own worlds. 

“Sort of want to ask what she’s wearing, sort of need that level of unexpected in my life. On a serious note, thank you. She’s a proper bitch that one. Can I get the next coffee?” Her stomach skittered for a second as she saw his previously soft features creep into a frown. Fuck. Was she about to get rejected. Pied off. It was only coffee, he’d already gifted her with two and now—

“Actually..” Rey was dragged from her inner meltdown by his velvety tones cutting through her internal panic. “... Would you maybe… come over for dinner sometime?” She wasn’t getting binned off. Quite the opposite. He was asking her out, properly out. On a date. It was a date right? People didn’t have ‘thank you for arguing with a bitchy school mum’ dinners.

“Oh.” She was so taken aback she’d forgotten to actually answer.

“I’m sorry, that was forward of me, I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry. I’ll see you around. See you soon. Later.” Now it was apparently Ben’s turn to panic, except his was a lot more external than hers was.

She caught his wrist as he’d turned to reach for the door, tugging him back towards her, the tendons in his wrist flexing at her fingertips. “I’d love to. Friday?” And he broke into a smile so pure, she nearly climbed him like a tree then and there. 

“Friday. Ellis goes to bed at seven-thirty, is eight-thirty okay for you?’ Rey let her fingers drop a fraction lower, grazing over the back of his knuckles, her heart pounding once again. 

Rey would have to think of a good excuse to rearrange plans with Rose, she wasn’t really prepared for the onslaught of questions that she’d be subjected to if she mentioned dinner at Casa del Solo. “Eight-thirty. Text me your address.” She reluctantly let go of his hand as he gave her that ridiculously awkward wave he seemed to rely on when he didn’t know whether he was coming or going. 

“Bye, Rey.” Ben turned back to her, leaning down to press his lips tenderly against her cheek and if she wasn’t dead before, if she hadn’t already been doomed, there was no questioning it now. 

-

“We’re home.” The gruff voice of Ben’s dad reached him just before the thunder of tiny, shoed feet found Ben in the living room. Ben only had to give Ellis a look and she was untying her laces. The girl could hardly be blamed, Leia fed her, and Han wound her up like some demonic jack in the box that happened to spring open only when she was back home with Ben.

“How’s my best girl?” He scooped her up in his arms, holding her on his hip, leaning back as he realised that she was Ellis disguised as a panda bear, clearly face painting had been the activity of choice in the Organa-Solo residency. Ellis’s had been done perfectly, Ben could see Leia’s brushstrokes in it. The three of them were all very tactile, Han not so much, but Ben, Ellis and Leia had always been physically affectionate. Ellis liked having her hair played with, she also liked playing with Ben’s, and when he had been a boy, Leia would let him plait her hair. They were similar in that sense. 

Then Han rounded the corner and Ben nearly spat his drink down himself. “What… what are you supposed to be?” He set Ellis the panda on the floor so he could further inspect Han the… giraffe? His face was all yellow, streaks of paint flecked through his wiry greys, the details added were simply medium sized brown circles in various places. It would have been slightly terrifying had Ben’s sides not threatened to split open, he wouldn’t laugh out loud, he didn’t want Ellis to think he didn’t like her artwork, even if her grandfather did look like he’d been abused by a yellow highlighter. 

“Gramps is Swiss Cheese, Daddy!” Ben looked down at his daughter, her face serious, like Ben had been absurd to even question it. 

“Oh of course, sorry, baby. Dad hasn’t put his glasses on tonight.” Safe. Always blame the glasses. “Go stand with Gramps, let me take a picture of you two.” Han did not smile. But Ellis beamed as Ben quickly snapped them and sent it to Poe. “Right, Miss Solo. Upstairs, get yourself bath-ready.” To be fair to Ellis, she went without a fuss tonight, hugging Han’s legs and pounding up the stairs. 

“Nothing quiet about that one, I’ll tell you. Like her damn dad.” Han took his keys back out of his pocket and swung them around his finger as Ben walked him to the door. “What is it? You’ve got that look on your face…”

“I do not…”

Han pointed his finger near Ben’s nose, it was pointless arguing with him. “Son…”

“I’ve got a date, dad.” He left it at that, but they both knew this was a big deal. 

A slow smile built on Han’s face as he crushed his son’s shoulder in his hand. “Poor girl. Night, kid.”

“Night, old man.” He closed and locked the door behind him, taking his phone out to shoot a text to Rey.

**Ben Solo**

_ Looking forward to Friday. Do you have any dietary requirements? _

**Rey Niima**

_Me too, Ben. You’re such a freak sometimes… a thoughtful freak, but a freak all the same._

**Rey Niima**

_ No shellfish or olives. See you then. _

**Rey Niima**

_ Or raisins  _

**Rey Niima**

_ Or asparagus  _

**Rey Niima**

_ Can’t wait. _

**Rey Niima**

_ Not that I'm fussy... _

**Ben Solo**

_ Of course not. See you then. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end for some British definitions
> 
> Translation for British-isms. 
> 
> Pied / binned off: Definition: Being ditched, dumped or abandoned (akin to getting a cream pie to the face). As in: "She totally pied him off. He must be feeling like a right mug."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night!
> 
> It's wholesome and lovely and there is absolutely some tension building!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome guys - thank you if you're new to this and also thank you if you're coming back

It was Friday night, - date night with Rey who Ben would feed properly - pizza night at Casa del Solo. Ben had taken them to the bougie supermarket this evening, the kind with a fresh pizza counter that you could customise yourself. He’d picked up the stuff for Rey to come over when Ellis was at school that day, so he didn’t have to worry about explaining why there were different ingredients in the fridge outside of their weekly meal plans. Ellis had gone for a bbq pizza with extra peppers - educating the chef on the different sweetnesses of the colour peppers. It was pizza for Ellis, wine for dad. 

“Daddy, what about this one?” Ben's blood ran cold at the bottle of wine Ellis was currently waving at him, he wasn’t even sure how she’d reached the top shelf, then he saw the offending step ladder. It was Poe’s fault that she knew the difference between the shelves, and where to find the  _ good stuff _ as her damn Uncle liked to call it, often putting her on his shoulders so she could pick the wine for him based on the label she found the most appealing. Ellis found new ways to make Ben fall in love with her every day. She was so confident, fierce, unfazed by anything. Spiders were cool, she liked to collect moss samples from the garden, she could tell you about dinosaurs, cars and princesses, she slept on her back with her arms above her head and snored like a demon. That being said, Ellis developing a taste for expensive wine at six years old was somewhat terrifying.

“Ell, put that down, carefully, or we’ll be living on cereal for the next month.” He held his hands up like he was worried about startling a wild animal. Of course, his girl just flashed a winning smile at him, shrugged, and climbed back up the ladder to set it in the gap she’d left. “Go two shelves down and we have a deal.” Ellis accepted his offer and started to study the labels on the Prosecco bottles. She looked like him when she frowned, lip pouted, slight knit to the eyebrows. She tottered back to him with her weapon of choice, Ben took a quick look at the blurb, it would work well with the dinner he was cooking. “Good choice, kid.” 

Ben limited himself to two slices of pizza when they were home. He was a fold in half, dip the tip in garlic mayo pizza eater, but he quickly second guessed the choice in condiment, having rancid garlic breath wasn’t the most delicious way to welcome the girl you like into your home. He had to eat something so Ellis didn’t notice and ask questions. Luckily, dinner time was at five, so it was sort of an appetiser for his date. 

He let his daughter play outside, since she promised not to climb trees today. They were lucky enough to have a beautiful home - Ben and his wife had emptied every account they had and the mortgage nearly crippled them, but it was their dream. After her death, the life insurance meant that Ben was mortgage free, plus he’d worked his way up the old corporate ladder in that time. So they had a comfortable life. Ben made sure Ellis knew how lucky she was, and they donated any old clothes and toys she had grown out of, it was important to him. 

Using the brief moments of silence, he tidied up the kitchen and living area, making extra effort to get the crayon that was smudged into the wood of the dining table out of the grain. Rey worked with kids, she knew exactly how chaotic they were, but he didn’t want her to feel like she was leaving the madhouse of the classroom for the madhouse of casa del Solo. Not for their first date at least. He took a kitchen towel and wiped over the silverware, making sure the glasses didn’t have any water marks or mucky finger prints on them. Both equally likely. When they had guests over, they upgraded from the slightly mismatched dining set to the more upmarket stuff, without chipped edges or stains from over-cooking tomato soup in them. Ben had a dark grey sixteen piece set, side plate, regular plate, one of those large plate / bowl hybrids and a normal bowl. Taking them down, he had a quick rifle through to check he had two spotless places for them. Okay, so he was being pedantic, but his nerves were manifesting in the need for perfection. There was no doubt that he could serve Rey cheese on toast on plastic Paw Patrol plates and she wouldn’t care. But this was a big deal for Ben, and the repetitive drumming of his fingers on the counter top were a reminder that he should keep himself busy.

Ellis had tired herself out in the garden, and needed an extra dunk in the bath to pry the mud out of her hair and from under her nails. “How do you do it, kid? How do you manage to make such a damn mess.” He kissed her on the head and handed her pj’s over. Tonight’s choice was a dark navy button up set with great white sharks… wearing Santa hats. Obviously. “Night, Dad.” She grabbed Ben by the neck and pulled him down towards her with her entire weight hanging on his throat. He squeezed her back, nestling her in. Fairy lights on as always. “Night, pudding. Love you.” She was half asleep before he could even close the door.

Ben changed, three times. Settling on a stone-washed olive t-shirt and dark jeans. He wasn’t sure whether he should wear shoes? It was his own house, and generally speaking it was shoes off at the door. But would Rey feel uncomfortable if she was in shoes and he wasn’t? Yes, Ben was actually overthinking his footwear in his own home.

He snatched his phone from his pocket, dialling Poe as his heart raced.

“I’ve got a date with Rey and she’s coming over and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I don’t know how to date. What if she hates me but I invited her over. I know you’re not supposed to do dinner on a first date in case it goes wrong, like if you go for a drink you can leave after one if it doesn’t click but I invited her to my—“ He didn’t take a breath, not one. Poe had no choice but to interrupt him.

“Jeez, Ben. Slow down. Rey is coming over for dinner. That’s good, bud. Really good. She wouldn’t have said yes if she thought it would be awkward. You guys were basically eye fucking in the meeting the other day. Just relax, man.” Poe always managed to calm Ben down. He knew how to handle him. Let him rant, get it out of his system. Then provide advice. If Poe cut in too soon, his friend would be in too much of a flap to listen.

“Okay— okay. So it’ll be fine?” It was more question than statement of confidence. Ben paced around his bedroom.

“It’ll be fine. Don’t put your hands through your hair too much, it makes you look nervous and greasy. Use a condom, Ellis isn’t ready for a brother or sister. Love you, bye.” The line went dead, Poe hanging up before Ben could talk himself into another corner. 

He lit candles, started dinner and put some sort of easy listening playlist on, partly for atmosphere, partly for his nerves. He’d been elbow deep in flour and eggs, making his fresh pasta when the conversation with Poe replayed itself in his head. 

_ Use a condom. _

Sex hadn’t even crossed his mind. Ben had a draw of supplies next to his bed, that wasn’t an issue. His room was always spotless. But what if he was terrible at it? His only companions in a significant period had been porn hub, erotic fiction and one of those flesh light things that Poe had kindly got him for his thirtieth birthday. 

He didn’t have time to worry anymore, his phone dinging to let him know Rey was outside. 

**Rey Niima**

_ Think I’m here. Didn’t want to knock and wake Ellis. Come quick before Neighbourhood Watch taser me for loitering. _

Giving his hair a quick ruffle through in the mirror and a puff out of his chest, he reminded himself to get a grip and answered the door.

“Evening, thanks for coming.” Ben stood to the side to let Rey through, closing the door softly behind her and pointing through to the kitchen. The Solo house had a large, farmhouse style kitchen, room enough for an island that they prepped meals on, and a dining table at the other end.

“You want me to—?” Rey gestured at the kitchen door as Ben nodded to confirm she could close it. Officially sealing them into their first date.The house was stunning, but of course it was, both Ben and Ellis were effortlessly stylish.

“Let me get you a drink, wine - red or white? I’ve got soft drinks, beer or something bubbly?” That was the condensed list, Ben had actually purchased three kinds of everything, just to make sure there was something in there Rey would like. 

“Bubbles, Mr Solo? Are we celebrating?” That answered that. Ben took the Prosecco bottle from the wine fridge - of course, they had a wine fridge - and uncorked it, pouring them both a glass into an elegant flute before handing it over and exhaling for the first time since he’d let Rey into his home.

“Cheers.” They clinked their glasses together, Ben taking a larger gulp than normal, finding it did the job. “You look gorgeous, by the way.”

Rey knocked her glass back against his, careful not to shatter the crystal that probably cost more than her car - the beaten up, yellow Mini Cooper looked unbelievably out of place near Ben’s Volvo (it also cost more than it was worth to keep running, but she was attached to the clapper). She blushed slightly at the compliment, her cheeks taking on a shade of pink that she’d blame on the alcohol. “Why thank you.” Rey had spent over an hour deciding what to wear - Rose’s advice had been something  _ devastating and a little slutty,  _ which Rey had politely ignored and opted for a red sundress with some sort of flowers on. Neither devastating, nor slutty, but it made her legs look longer than they were, and showed off her limited cleavage where the neckline dropped. 

“I made pasta, if that’s okay? It’s the safest first date food I could think of. If you love it, you’re welcome, I even made fresh pasta. If you think it tastes like trash, Ellis made it and we can order pizza in.” Ben plated up the bowls for them, giving his roasted tomato, red onion and pesto tagliatelle a final crack of black pepper. He’d left parmesan grated in a bowl on the table. Organised as ever. 

“Oh shut your face, it looks fantastic.” The last person to cook for Rey was Rose, and that was about four months ago when she wanted to experiment with some South Asian recipe. Rey was more guinea pig than esteemed guest, but she’d gotten a decent meal out of it.

As they ate and chatted lightly, the food seemed to be going down well. Rey having to nod enthusiastically instead of respond verbally as Ben chose the exact moment she had a mouthful to ask if she liked it. He topped their glasses up, and he found himself calming down, no longer concerned about what Rey would think of him, or his home. For the first time in a while, he didn’t feel so lonely. He loved his daughter, she was his life, but having a fellow grown-up to eat dinner with, not being covered in paint and food and constantly sticky, was a welcome change. 

“Why teaching?” He was curious. She was perfect for it, the epitome of the kind of teacher any respectable parent wanted in charge of their little one’s learning; he just wondered where that journey started.

Rey had been about to reel off her cookie cutter line about the age of children she taught being fundamental for their development, but Ben deserved more of an honest answer than that. “I was taken into care when I was a year or so younger than Ellis, being that age is a complicated time for any kid, you’re learning about yourself as a person, the basics of education  _ and _ starting to see what the world is really like. I guess I relate to being that age and the impact school as a safe place can be.” She shrugged like it was nothing, but she never talked about her past to anyone. Ben wasn’t just anyone though, was he? “That was delicious by the way.” Rey set her cutlery together in the bowl and nudged forward so she could rest her chin on the back of her hand, leaning on her elbow. “Sorry, I’ve not even asked what you do. You’re sort of mysterious.” She admitted sheepishly, something that she wouldn’t normally have said except for the wine bubbles soaking into her brain and making her stupid. 

“I work for an engineering company, I’m a senior project manager. Nothing exciting, and there’s no great reason I’m interested in it. I’m good at it, the hours are flexible and the bills are paid.” Ben’s firm had been great to him. They were very much of the philosophy that if employees were supported in their home life, they’d work more effectively. It’s easier to get more out of people if they like you. Ben worked from home four days a week, international travel was all but cut out aside from a few days a year to the European office and they made sure that parents never missed a sports day, talent show or parents evening. “The rumours are true, I am both handsome  _ and _ intelligent. Oh, and I can juggle.” 

“Well aren’t I the luckiest. If you ever fail as an engineer, you can join the circus.” Ben stood to clear the plates, dismissing Rey’s offer to help with a wave of the hand. Rey squeezed his fingers as he reached for hers in a silent thank you, an appreciation for the effort he had gone to, and for letting her get to know him that bit better. Running the risk of sounding like a teenage girl staring up at a movie poster, Ben Solo was dreamy. “You sure I can’t help?” She stood and followed him to the sink, hand reaching for the small of his back. 

“I’m sure, but you can go through to the living room while I check on her royal highness.” She’d only put her hand on his back and his stomach flipped. He really needed to get a grip. He showed Rey to the couch before taking the stairs to perform his fatherly duty of retucking Ellis in and turning off the string of lights that covered the stencilled mountains. 

Rey kicked her shoes off at the door to the living room, not wanting to mess up the thick carpets before she took up his arm chair in the window, curling into it. She hadn’t wanted to be too presumptuous and pile herself onto the couch alongside Ben if he wasn’t much of a lounger. He did however, appear at the door leaning against the frame, those pipes for arms crossed over his chest, a teasing smirk painted his lips. An expression that he had passed on to his daughter. Even at six years old, Ellis Solo had a way of looking at you when she  _ knew _ something. Rey throwing Ben a fake scowl. “What?”

He covered the room in three steps, holding out his hand for Rey to take, and leading her towards the corner sofa with him. “Sometimes, you’re the most forward person I’ve ever met…” he watched her lip stick out in a pout as he sat them down, nestling himself into the longer part of the L shape. “... other times I can’t get you to sit on the couch next to me without an invitation.” Ben stretched out, arms draped across the back of the couch as he cracked the gas bubbles out of his knuckles, as Rey settled herself against the arm. 

“Holy shit!” Rey squeaked, shooting bolt upright and standing up, hands on her head, actual concern in her eyes. “...I made cheesecake. Like, actual cheesecake, not even the packet stuff, and there was no assistance from Rose.” The pudding in question was currently sat happily in her fridge, minding its own raspberry and white chocolate business, not being eaten. She was the worst guest ever, it was painfully rude to turn up to someone’s house with no offering. Rey might have been raised in a dumpster of a foster home, but even she knew that. “I’ll send you a picture later to prove that I made it.”

Ben’s stomach had shot through his ass at the sudden motion, one minute she was there next to him, the next she was stood in front of him, looking as if the world was about to end. All he could do was laugh, the low chuckle doing nothing but agitating Rey further. 

“It’s not funny, Ben! I made an effort for you.” 

He snorted that time, leaning forward to pull her back down and practically into his lap. “I’m sure you did, and I’m sure it’s delicious…” 

They were close now, closer than they’d been before. Her knees bumping against his thighs, the heartbreak over dessert quickly melting into suspense. Her eyes fell to his lips, then his eyes, they were even richer up close, the angle of his jawline more acute, and good God, that hair was delicious. He smelled woody, of cracked pepper and warmth, and his smile crinkled his eyes as he found hilarity in her small meltdown.

“... but I’d take a kiss over a cheesecake any day.” 

This was happening, this was happening, this was actually happening. His hand was cupping her cheek, his mouth was finding hers in a gentle meeting of lips. She wasn’t exactly sure how he did it, but he went from slightly bumbling and nervous, to the most charmingly smooth man she had ever met. Confidence rolled off him in waves as her answer to his initially soft, questioning kiss was a resounding  _ more please,  _ her hand tangling into the dark waves she’d been thinking about getting her fingers through since the first night she’d indulged in Ben Solo shaped fantasy. 

She pushed him back into the corner of the couch, settling herself happily in his lap, managing to find some composure to tuck her dress under her so she wasn’t flashing her scantily clad arse to the world. His hand found her waist, and she felt dainty under his touch. Everything she’d seen of him - and certain parts she had dared to imagine - was large. Her hand ghosted under the hem of his shirt, running her fingers across his stomach, smiling into the kiss as the muscles trembled when her nails dragged lightly over them. 

The kiss had deepened, they were a mess of teeth and tongues now, the desire was obvious,it had built up over the weeks they’d known each other, more so now than ever as Ben sat himself further upright so he could shift Rey’s knees either side of his heavy-set thighs, linking his arms around her back, thumbs running along the clasp of her bra through her dress. So much for taking it slowly. Ben let his mouth explore her neck, noting certain points that made her breath catch if he lingered on them. She was grinding down into him, and he couldn’t work out if it was a deliberate motion, or an unconscious effort to gain some friction. He hadn’t intended on things going any further up until this moment. Until he’d realised how raw the spark between them was, now there was just a feeling of inevitability about them. 

“Do you want to—?”

“Dadddyyyy” came the elongated hiccup cry from the top of the stairs, causing Ben to drop his head back against the couch in temporary defeat. 

“Sorry, I’ll be right back, just got to—“ 

Rey was already nodding him out, mouthing to him that it was fine so she didn’t make a noise. Painfully thankful that Ellis hadn’t wandered in to see her school teacher dry humping her Dad. Not really sure they’d be able to explain that one.

Ellis stood at the top of the stairs, curls stuck to her blotchy face, snot drying on her top lip, drool crusty at the corner of her mouth, and she was still the most beautiful thing Ben had ever seen. He scooped her up and against him, she didn’t need to say it. She’d had a nightmare. “Shhh, Dad’s got you.” He kissed the top of her head and pinned her against his chest. When Ben had first been getting to know Poe, during one of his early day meltdowns, Poe had wrapped both his arms around Ben and essentially squished the fuck out of him. Telling him that applying pressure was a really good way to help a person calm down. He’d been right, and it was something he adopted in his parenting when El needed him. 

“Do you want to stay in my bed tonight, kiddo?” 

The response was a tiny squeak and a few more tears shed as Ben dropped Ellis off in the bed he’d been intending on inviting Rey into. “Sleep tight, baby. Love you.” Luckily, she was snoozing before he’d even closed the door. He made back for the living room, Rey standing up to meet him in the doorway. “Sorry about that, bed bugs had well and truly bitten tonight.” 

“I’m going to get going…” She placed both her hands on his chest. Naturally, they were both disappointed, but they were also in no rush. If Ben felt this had gone as well as she had, then hopefully a second date was on the cards. Plus, it made her seem somewhat respectable that she hadn’t jumped his bones on the first night. Not that she wouldn’t have, she absolutely would and Ben had seemed to be seconds away from taking her upstairs. “... Tonight has been perfect, you’ve been perfect.” She pushed up on her toes to kiss his cheek and get a last feel of that mane of hair. 

Finding her jacket, she replaced her shoes and dug out her keys, as they both lingered near the front door. Rey had been just about to open her mouth for a final goodbye when it was covered by Ben’s. Her back pressed against the cold wood as he took her breath away once again.He eventually released her with a slight stumble. 

“See you soon?” Ben risked sounding eager, but they didn’t seem to hesitate for much. Both quite open about their feelings.

“I see you four days a week, Benjamin…” Rey teased him, yelping as he stuck his meaty fingers in her ribs. “... Yeah, let’s do it again. If you’re lucky I’ll feed you next time.” Rey rolled her eyes playfully at the devilish look on his face. “You’re a one, Ben Solo. Goodnight.”

“Night, Rey. Thanks for coming. And for making out with me like a horny teenager.” He shout-whispered from the doorstep with a wave.

“My pleasure, handsome. One for the wank bank.” She winked and ducked into her car, both of them turning away with shit eating grins  _ plastered _ across their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's SMUT TIME. 
> 
> After 6.5 chapters of intense flirting and a light hearted dry hump, we are FINALLY here. 
> 
> Before we dive into the smut, Ellis has another incident at school with shit bag Lily that Ben is called in to deal with - our big man gets pretty upset about the whole thing so Rey has to calm him down.

“You sure about this, baby?” Ben stood in his bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest, watching his daughter admire her outfit in the full length mirror. She turned this way and that, making sure to throw an eye roll of room-shaking magnitude at Ben. 

“You  _ have _ to go as your favourite book, Dad. I’m going as my favourite page from my favourite book. Chef Ramsay’s chilli cheese hot dog.” She wiggled the zip up a little higher, facing Ben so he could pull the Velcro that disguised the teeth of it. He tied her wild hair back in a pony tail - an artform that had taken him years to master - Ben’s paw-like hands didn’t see eye to eye with teeny tiny hair ties. He’d practiced on the longer parts of his hair until he got it right, and Ellis herself often enjoyed turning Ben into a hedgehog with her own take on hair fashion.

**Ben**

_ The hotdog is in the building…  _

**Rey**

_ How did something so cute come from you? _

**Rey**

_ Kidding. Sort of. Not really. Do you want to come over (me) on Saturday? Finish what we started ;) _

**Ben**

_ You insult me and then try to get in my pants. I’m not that sort of guy. _

  
  


**Rey**

_ Yes you are _

**Ben**

_ Yes I am.  _

“Dad! We’re going to be late! Stop playing Candy Crush.” Ellis was tugging at the bottom of his sweater. He’d rather her think he was playing games than receiving inappropriate texts from her teacher, but he was slightly offended that she thought he was middle aged enough to play that game.

“Alright, alright, get your lunch box you animal.” He tickled the back of her neck with his strong fingers, relishing the shriek that came from her. It was a sound that killed him: the little adrenaline rush he could see her having when he was chasing her, or they were wrestling, and it was partly terrifying but she also couldn’t get enough. 

Ben was suited up today in his favourite Tom Ford number. Dark brown suit with a burnt caramel tie, pocket square to match. Anyone could wear a suit, but Ben took pride in his pieces: the tailoring distinguished the men from the boys. The stitch of the shoulders hung in exactly the right place on his frame, sleeves finishing an inch above the crisp white shirt. Ellis had even offered to polish his shoes, telling him that she wanted the same suit as him when she was bigger. Ben’s condition that she had to reach the stage where she didn’t drop food down herself every time they had dinner was slightly hypocritical considering it was a challenge he was yet to overcome.

Parking up, he helped Ellis out of the car, yanking the hood of her outfit up into place, crouching down to her level but careful not to mess up his slacks on the floor. “You look like a Queen, baby. Go show them all who’s the hottest dog of all.” He tilted his head to find her cheek to kiss, catching his nose on the artificial ketchup squirt. 

Ellis hugged him back - these were the moments he lived for - and trotted off to pounce on Owen’s back. At least Ben assumed it was Owen; he was currently rocking a get-up that could only be described as Cousin It from the Addams family. 

“He’s the Gruffalo. Obviously.” Poe appeared next to Ben, leaning against his car, heel kicked out with a knowing smirk. “Well… details? Dirty ones please. Wait, not too dirty, you know my feelings on lady parts.” 

Rising back to full height and straightening his lapels, Ben shoved Poe in the arm. The man was pure, unadulterated filth. “No dirty details to share. We kissed. There was some heavy petting, a little dry humping, then my girl decided to have a bad dream and that was that.” 

Poe had dropped his head shaking it with a wry grin. “Cock-blocked by a six year old. Welcome to my world. Do you know when the last time I got any was? A handjob, Ben. A frantic handjob when the kid was in the bath three _ weeks ago _ .”

Ben patted Poe’s shoulder in commiseration, but he couldn’t actually relate to such an issue. Though he was glad Poe had shown him the incognito feature on the internet browser. “Listen, in the spirit of getting some, I was wondering…” Ben actually needed to call a favour in.

“Yes.” Poe was waving to the kids as they piled through the classroom door.

“You don’t even—“

“You want me to look after Ellis so you can go get your rocks off. I’ve got you, brother. When we adopted you, our mission statement included providing you with the support needed to get laid.” How he managed to say it all with a straight face, Ben had no idea, but he appreciated it.

“Saturday? 6pm?” Ben gave him a hopeful toothy grin that was met with a playful nod.

“You got it… oh and Solo, bit of advice, they love it when you swallow…” Poe gave him a finger gun, earning a middle finger from Ben that in turn, elicited a gasp from Susan who was passing - she needed no further excuse to dislike Team Dad.

-

His phone buzzed around 11am.

**_Caller ID: Rey Niima_ **

His heart leapt into his throat - Rey wouldn’t call in the school day unless it was urgent.  _ Please, please, please be okay.  _ His mind always raced to the worst possibility. The therapist he’d been forced to go to, practically at the point of a fork over dinner with his mother, had told him it was a natural reaction for most parents. Especially ones who had suffered loss. 

“Ben… you’re about to get a call from the principle but I wanted to tell you first…” Her tone was hurried, like she was hiding in a cupboard somewhere, whispering to him. “Ellis has twatted-- sorry, punched Lily in the face. I think her nose is broken. It was a great hook… sorry, that’s not the point. I have to go. Please don’t worry though, I’m taking care of it.” 

“Rey, wait, what?” The call cut out before he could even fit a breath in. When his phone vibrated seconds later, Benwas already on his way to the car, waving an apology to his secretary for not being able to say goodbye. 

**_Caller ID: Takodana Heights (El’s school)_ **

“Ben Solo.” He answered with a clipped tone, grateful that he already had some idea of what was coming. His hands still shook slightly as he turned the car engine over. 

“Mr Solo, Principle Holdo here.” Ben rolled his eyes, Amilyn Holdo was the reason they’d chosen to send Ellis to the school she was in. She’d been friends with his parents since before Ben was born, it was the only reason Ben had been able to pick a school he felt suitable for his daughter. 

“Amilyn..” he started, no doubt the annoyance in his tone prickling through to her side of the call.

“Sorry, Benjamin. Old habits. We’ve had a bit of an incident, you need to come in and… are you already in the car?”

His jaw tightened but the lie was easy enough “Leaving the office, meeting finished early.” Good way to cover up the fact that he was (planning on) sleeping with his kid’s teacher and she had tipped him off. 

“Ben, Ellis has assaulted another student. We’re calling both sets of parents in, we know there is some history there. We’re going to have to suspend Ellis for a week, I’m sorry Ben.” There had to be a reason though, like the bite. That was out of character enough but for El to actually lash out... It was unheard of.  _ Both sets of parents... _ Ellis didn’t have a  _ set _ of parents. She had Ben. And he was apparently failing her.

“Be there in fifteen.” He jabbed at the button on the wheel to end the call, setting the speed limiter on his car, making sure he couldn’t floor it to the school and pick himself up a speeding ticket.

He huffed his way into the reception area: safety protocol meant everyone had to sign in.

“Fancy seeing you here so early, Mr Solo.” Hux - the receptionist - had the sort of look on his face that let Ben know he already knew  _ exactly _ why Ben was there. He swivelled left to right on his chair, crossing one of his legs over the other with a smarmy grin on his face. He reminded Ben of some awful Bond villain, but low budget, and ginger. Ben flicked the pen over the top of the desk so it clattered to the floor, mussing up the pages of the sign-in book and enjoying the small satisfaction he gained from the upset on Hux’s face. 

Ben had to pass the meeting room on the way to Rey’s classroom, doing a driveby of the thin pane of glass, he saw Susan dabbing her eyes with a tissue while Principle Holdo comforted her.  _ For the love of god. _

Cutting into the classroom, Ben nearly barrelled Rose out of the way, not realising how close to the door she was. “Where’s Ellis?” He didn’t need to ask, her soft snivels turned his attention to the reading corner where she was currently huddled against Rey, holding her knees to her chest. Still in her hotdog costume. His heart broke.

“Hey, pudding. What’s going on?” He couldn’t be too soft just yet. But he still believed there was more to this story. 

“D-daddy…” oh the eyes she looked up at him with. He saw her mother in them, every day. The colour was enhanced when she was upset though, the tears making the green in them more striking. He loosened his tie and thanked Rey silently as he sat on the floor and pulled his girl into his lap. “She, she, she, she, she… said I looked… s-stupid and…” Ben rubbed circles in her back as soothingly as possible, taking steadying breaths in and out, encouraging Ellis to match his breathing pattern and help her calm down. 

She wasn’t the one who was about to need calming down.

“...said that my Mommy knew I was going to be a weirdo so…” he was already picking her up and handing her back to Rey “... she d-died on purpose.”

“I’ll be back. Stay with Miss Niima.” his voice was level, hiding the rage that was exploding through his chest. Susan was being her melodramatic self, no doubt giving an Oscar winning performance, in the meeting room three doors down, Ben was more than ready to have it out with her. Hatred was a learned behaviour, so the issue was with the parent. An issue that he planned on addressing with all the fury of the daddy bear he was.

“Rose, can you stay with Ellis, please.” Rey was up and after Ben, she couldn’t let him make this worse. The pain went so much deeper than a cross of words and a flying punch between six year olds. She could see it on his features as he blew out of the room. Chasing after him, she managed to wrap a hand around his bicep - well, not all the way around, but she grabbed enough of a handful to be able to drag him into a supply cupboard. The same one she had called him from in a rush. 

She pushed him in with a force that would have toppled a normal sized person: the only reason she could move Ben was that she’d caught him off guard, slamming the door closed behind them. He was like a caged animal in the suffocating cupboard.

“What are you…” his expression flitted from hurt, to confusion, back to anger. 

“Stopping you from getting yourself in some serious fucking trouble, Ben. I know you’re upset.” She watched as the mountain of a man filled almost all of the space in the cupboard, each of his arms resting on opposite shelves, no room between them, forcing Rey to look up at him, his jaw working so hard she was surprised his teeth hadn’t cracked. “Don’t do this.” She touched his hand.

“Can you even begin to imagine? Someone telling you your mother  _ died _ on purpose. All because your useless fucking dad let you dress like a fucking hot dog.” He choked on his own words, yanking his tie further down his neck and trying to undo his top button. Rey swatted his fingers away and undid it herself.

“Yes. I can actually. I’m an orphan, I bounced around foster homes, I didn’t have any parents who loved me, and I don’t know any kids who have a father that loves them like you love Ellis.” She’d taken his hand at this point, squeezing his fingers tightly. “I’m not just saying this because I want you in my knickers. You’re an incredible dad, Ben. You and Ellis are not the issue here. We’ll deal with it properly, please just calm down for me.”

She watched him for a second, his eyes raking over her like he was waiting to be made the punch line of a joke that wasn’t coming. “What if she believed her? Just for a second, what if Ellis believed her?” His bottom lip trembled - same as his daughter’s did when she was upset.

Rey pushed up on her toes, smoothing his hair back from his face and pulling him down by the neck to kiss him firmly. “Then we remind her how wrong Lily is.” Her hand settled on his shoulder, where the tension had visibly lessened. “Come on, Trouble.” she pecked him once more, and peeked out of the cupboard to make sure the coast was clear. The school couldn’t really withstand any more Solo related drama today, and climbing out of a supply room with Solo Snr was pretty much a God-tier scandal.

The little sit down went as well as could be expected - regardless of provocation or not, Ellis had whacked another student, so the suspension would stand. But there was also a serious ticking off for Lily, and she’d be made to write an apology showing she understood the impact her words could have. Ben would have to be the teacher for the duration of El’s suspension - she’d be assigned work through the school’s portal that Rey would monitor, so it wasn’t like she was just kicking back with a week off. 

He collected Ellis and thanked Rose for her patience, he wasn’t ashamed of what she’d done, so felt no qualms about carrying her out safely tucked away against his chest, her tears soaking into the shoulder of his suit. 

Dinner at Casa del Solo was a more subdued affair, they discussed the consequences of her actions but Ben took time to make sure Ellis understood he wasn’t angry at her for being upset. They just had to learn to deal with those feelings should the situation arise again. Kids were tough, they could be cruel, and Ben didn’t want Ellis to come off on the worse end of it for reacting. She had a temper like her dad that much was obvious. 

They made it through the week and the assigned workload, Ben did however stop Ellis’s weekly visit to her grandparents as a small punishment. In his guilt he gave her extra pudding that night. He didn’t feel it fair to take away her sleepover with Owen, that punishment didn’t fit the crime.

-

He dropped Ellis at Uncle P’s Saturday evening. They were such a liberal household that boy/girl sleepovers weren’t an issue, specially at their age - Poe did often joke that their kids would end up getting married one day, but it would be Ellis’s idea and Owen wouldn’t argue it. They’d barely walked through the door and Owen was already dragging Ellis out to the backyard and their treehouse. 

Poe tidied Ben’s shirt with a huff, clearing crumbs from the collar. “Better. Nervous?”

That was an understatement and all Ben could do was give a curt nod with a shaky exhale. What if he was terrible in bed? What if he had performance anxiety and his dick failed him? What if he was that guy who only managed a three pump finish?

“Ben… Ben, are you even listening?” Poe’s fingers were snapping in front of his nose, drawing Ben out of his inner turmoil. “I was saying, it’s just like riding a bike, but the bike is naked… and riding you.” His friend was ushering him out of the door before he had a chance to be late. 

-

Standing outside the painted door of Rey’s red brick terrace, Ben stared at his phone for approximately three minutes, checking that he had the right address, checking he had nothing in his teeth using the god awful front camera, giving his hair a quick ruffle.

  
  


**Rey**

_ You going to stand there all night you weirdo? _

He looked up to spot her through the window. Obviously he couldn’t hear her laughter, but he saw the shake of her shoulders and the hand held to her chest as the tips of his ears turned a delightful shade of pink. Heading up the steps in shame, she pulled the door open before he had a chance to knock, taking a handful of the front of his shirt and dragging him down to kiss her, his mild embarrassment quickly forgotten. 

“Thought you were going to bolt on me there. Am I that scary?” Ben was taken by the hand and led through to the kitchen, where he took up a perch on the counter. The place was Rey down to a tee. Colourful, airy, stylish but homely. Potted plants everywhere and a collection of  _ World’s Best Teacher  _ mugs hanging from small hooks fastened to the cupboards.

“Mmmm you’re pretty intimidating.” He joked, pointing to the bottle of beer in her left hand, declining the wine in her right. Twisting the cap off, Ben took a settling swig from the bottle. In truth, his anxiety had evaporated the second she kissed him, whether she knew it or not. 

“Is Ellis okay? Kid has quite the arm on her, I heard the crack from the corridor.” They were in the safe walls of Rey’s house, so she could openly chuckle at the punch that Ben’s daughter had doled out. Whilst never condoning violence, Rey grew up in the system, and she knew the value of a good clout. Hit first, hit hardest, that was the rule she’d been taught and it carried her this far.

“Yeah, we talked it out. I can’t blame her for it, I’d have done the same. But we did the whole  _ violence is never the answer _ thing and after a week of being stuck home with Dad, I don’t think it’ll be a problem again.” Apparently Ben was a rubbish teacher and didn’t understand the difference between a red tailed dragon and one with three spikes on its head.

“Well I do have an entire collection of trophies dedicated to the fact that I’m a great teacher. Some of them are even homemade, that adds like eight brownie points.” Rey gestured grandly to the mugs Ben had been admiring. 

“I’m sure there are a few things I could teach you, Miss Niima.” He closed the space between them, backing Rey against the upcycled wooden table, arms braced either side of her as he nipped her bottom lip with his tongue. 

“Yeah? What if you’re all talk? But I do have to say, it might be worth the risk given how delicious you looked in that suit of yours.” Her hand snaked up his neck, finding those heavenly locks of hair she’d thought about several times when getting herself off in the build up to tonight. But it was never enough, her hands weren’t big enough, the pad of her finger didn’t cover the surface of her clit like she believed his would. 

“Well the proof is in the pudding as they say, and since you  _ still _ haven’t delivered on the cheesecake promise..” Their lips were close enough that Ben could taste the lip gloss on her breath. His comment about the cheesecake earned him a dig in the stomach at the same time as a peck on the mouth.

“If you mention that fucking cheesecake once more, I swear to god…” She was cut off: he stole the end of her sentence with a kiss, breathing in whatever admonishment she had in store for him. His strong hands braced against her thighs and lifted her onto the table, nudging them open so he could make his home between them, pushing her dress up her legs somewhat as he tilted her jaw out the way so he could press light kisses against the column of her throat. 

“Wait… Ben. Ben…” Ben looked momentarily confused, but was met with a warm smile and a touch to his cheek. “Our first fuck is  _ not _ going to be over my kitchen table. Take me to bed, handsome.” Holding out her hand, it was naturally Rey who led the way. Her house, her bedroom.

She hadn’t really considered how much space Ben would take up in her modest house, but something about him looking a little squished on her landing was just  _ right _ . She’d left her bedside lamp on when she’d been getting ready. It gave the room a warmer glow than the main light. More intimate. They stood at the end of the bed for a moment, fingers linked, chests together, taking the moment in. 

“Rey… I haven’t... “ Ben started, but she touched his lips with her index finger, waiting for the worry lines to melt away from his brow. She knew the confidence would come back to him. She’d seen it in the man who had hoisted her onto the table seconds before. Rey would show him he was safe with her. That they could be unrestrained together. Sex was never perfect by textbook standards, it wasn’t meant to be.

“Relax. Just be with me.” She slipped her dress straps off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet, taking his hands and putting them on her waist before pulling him down by his neck, guiding him to hers and encouraging him to pick up where they left off. Which he did. With enthusiasm, the last of his nerves seemingly melted away. “Be with me.” She hushed out with a quiet moan as his teeth raked along her collar bone. Her hands fumbled with his shirt, lifting it over his head. “Fuck.” Rey chuckled as she took in his form, running her fingertips over the impossibly strong muscles of his back. 

Ben shivered, not because he was cold, but because he was being touched in a way he’d been deprived of for too long. He encouraged Rey back onto the bed, hopping on one foot to take his sock off, switching to the other leg and falling on top of her. Sex with socks on was a sin. “This just for me?” he ran a finger under the wiring of the navy bralette. He nearly collapsed as Rey settled herself on the pillows, looking up at him with her lip trapped between her teeth and a small nod. 

“I appreciate the effort, but I’ll need them out of the way for now.” He took it upon himself to tug her underwear down and out of the way, grateful as Rey helped him out and unhooked her bra, leaving her perfectly naked under him. Ben dropped his head to kiss her again, it was sloppy and desperate. Weeks of need finally being realised between them. 

“Take these off.” Rey made a half hearted gasp of a request, fingers catching on one of the belt loops on his jeans. Just his kiss alone had her weak, she couldn’t even offer a helping hand to unbutton them. He took the hint though, shimmying out of the dark fabric. Of course he wore Ralph Lauren boxers. Rey chuckled at the army of tiny red polo horses covering the navy material. All her assumptions about his size had been correct, and she could tell that just from the substantial outline through his underwear. 

“Excuse me, these are my favourites.” Ben pushed her back to lie down as he snapped the elasticated waistband playfully before tossing them onto the now complete pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed. His hands were free to wander as they pleased, he took in the curve of her hips, fingers climbing the ladder of her ribs before he leaned down to kiss her neck again, mouthing at her collar bones - a part of her body he had taken a keen interest in. “Can I go down on you? Please?” 

Rey nearly died, as if he said please?! Like giving him permission was some sort of favour  _ to him _ . “Fuck. Yes.” was her barely eloquent response, her brain misfiring given the way the perfect man between her legs was about to bury his face against her cunt. “Please, Ben.” she reiterated, wanting him to be aware that she was the one being treated, not him. But if this was the foot they were setting off on, they were in for a good time.

Nudging her legs apart, Ben licked his lips and pushed at the hinge of her knee, encouraging her to spread herself wider for him, the heel of her foot coming to rest on his shoulder. He took his first delicate swipe of his tongue along her, relishing in the salty wetness that had gathered in anticipation. 

He flattened his tongue against her clit, grinding his face into her, eyes falling happily closed as she started to writhe under him. As he picked up his pace, flicking his tongue sharply across her, he gripped onto her hips to hold her against the bed, refusing to let her wiggle away from the sensation. The chorus of  _ fuck, Ben. Yes. Don’t stop _ , all the motivation he needed. He’d do anything to keep those sounds falling freely from her mouth.

Rey’s back had arched at an almost unnatural angle, bowed towards him, her fingers in his hair - finally -, nails scraping through the thick mane to drag against his scalp. She was both shoving him away and dragging him closer, not quite sure if she was coming or going… actually, she was about to be coming all over his beautiful face. Her body twisted away from him, her hips anchored in place by his heavy arms, the high pitched keening in her throat gave way too short, sharp pants, punctuated only by his name.

“Right. There. Ben. Fuck.”

Her stuttering was a clear indicator that she was close, and Ben picked up on the hint effortlessly, lashing his tongue left and right, his neck starting to tighten in the process, but it was worth it. It was all worth it.

Rey held her breath, until Ben hit exactly the right spot and she was ruined. 

Her nails clung to the curve between his neck and shoulder like he was the only thing keeping her grounded as white light blurred her vision and set her nerves gloriously on fire. Good God, if this was the man out of practice, she was in  _ serious _ trouble when he was back in the swing of things. 

She had to gently coax him out from between her legs, her body oversensitive and failing her, guiding him back towards her, the glistening mess on his chin twisting her stomach in a heated knot. 

“Was that okay?” If he could have held his breath while waiting for her answer, he would have, alas, he’d put such effort in he had no choice but to try and level his breathing. Her flushed cheeks and lazy smile gave him the answer he needed as he gave his mouth a quick wipe in the back of his hand before dropping back on top of her with a kiss. 

“Hello there.” Ben brushed her cheek with his thumb, wanting to commit to memory the gorgeous image of a post-orgasm Rey under him. 

“Hello there yourself, handsome. That was… damn… and  _ damn.”  _ She wasn’t concerned about expressing herself any more eloquently than that. Her body had done enough talking. “Need more though, Ben. Need you inside me.” She reached down between them to take her first proper feel of his cock - aside from where it had been happily digging into her thigh as he hovered over her. 

It’s well known that men exaggerate their size. You ask any man - “seven inches love”. Benjamin Solo had provided zero warning that he was one of the few who was actually hung. Jesus, he should come with one of those yellow CAUTION signs. No wonder he had gone to town with his mouth, there’s no way he’d fit in without some assistance. She stared up at him with a playful frown, “You really should warn a girl when you’re packing like this.” She was pretty sure he wasn’t listening as she palmed at him, his eyes closed, little breaths coming from his nose.

“There’s a condom in my wallet if—“ She pressed her finger to his lip, there was something weirdly sexy about a man asking if protection was needed - maybe that was her being trapped in a mental sex haze and he could have told her he wanted to dress up like a traffic cone and fuck her to phantom of the opera and she would have swooned.

“I’ve got one of those IUDs, not sure of the exact science behind it but we won’t be making a baby.” She left no further room for question or comment, “Please, Ben. Need you.” Finding his lips again, she tossed her leg over his hip and leaned up to kiss him with renewed need.

Ben rubbed his head through the slick between her legs, using his fingers to give his length a quick covering before edging inside her, slowly. There was a sharp intake of breath as he hit about three quarters, stilling for a moment, kissing praise into her neck as her cunt stretched around him. “Just tell me if it’s too much.” He whispered against her, not wanting to ruin the moment, but needing to make sure she understood.

How Rey had managed to tempt this perfect man into her bed, she would never know. Turning her nose towards his head, she left a kiss on her temple. “I will. But please, fuck me, Ben. Don’t hold back.” She ground her hips down into him, feeling their bodies connect completely. To say she was full was the biggest understatement.

He started with shallow thrusts, barely moving at first until Rey reached for his hips, letting him know she wanted more. Needed it. Gripping the headboard, Ben used the leverage to fuck into her harder, arching his chest away and driving deeper, forcing grunts from himself and half moans from her, the air expelled from her lungs before any sounds could fully form. 

Quickly finding his rhythm, their bodies smacked together, Ben keeping his eyes open so he could watch the woman beneath him as he ploughed into her, her tits jerking in time with his thrusts.

“Touch yourself. Cum again.” He shrugged his hair from his eyes and helped to guide her fingers down to her clit, his entire body weight supported by the arm clinging to the headboard for a second, the muscles in his chest burning. 

They worked in tandem, Rey rubbing circles in time with the slap of their bodies, trying her very, very best not to scream out - mainly for the sake of her neighbours, the bed ricocheting off the wall would probably get her a few dirty looks anyway. “So clo—“ Too close apparently, a sharp thrust of Ben’s body had her clenching around him, overwhelmed by everything he was, the way he felt deep inside her, practically rearranging her guts, the smell of his aftershave as she bit into his shoulder to muffle the cries with her second clichéd, toe curling orgasm. 

“B-Ben… cum on me.”

The additional sensation of Rey fluttering around him, plus her filthy plea had the heat blooming through his abdomen. He managed to pull out in time, but the first spurt of his cum missed her stomach, landing on the sheet next to her. He shifted quickly and the next hot ropes splattered across her still twitching muscles. He could get used to seeing her covered in his spend. Like it belonged there, or she belonged to him. 

With his body trembling, Ben flopped down next to her - the opposite side to the cum stain - and exhaled loudly. “Holy fuck… sorry about the sheets.” He chuckled musically. Rey smacked him in the chest and rolled her eyes.

“You apologise too much. You just made me cum so hard I could have cried. Twice.” She looked down her nose at the cum that was drying on her body. Hopefully this wasn’t the last time she’d see it. “I should clean up. Made a bit of a mess, didn’t you?” She leaned over him, careful not to smudge his own spend on his arm as she kissed him.

Ben followed Rey to the bathroom, kissing her neck in the mirror as she dabbed herself down with a flannel.

“Gonna pee in front of you. I feel like we’ve crossed that line.” She shrugged and did her thing. 

Ben pretended to shield his eyes, “Oh my god, no. We’ve lost the magic.” He smacked her backside as she swayed off back to bed, taking a second to sort himself out before following suit.

She swapped the blanket for a clean sheet: it was hot enough out that they wouldn’t need to be wrapped up too tightly, plus Ben radiated heat so she’d just cozy up closer to him. “You’re staying over, right? I’m not some fuck and chuck.” She tried to make it light-hearted, but a touch of concern bled into her voice.

“Of course, my legs are too jelly to drive.” He kissed her before she turned the lamp off, their eyes adjusting to the darkness eventually so he could follow up with a final good-night kiss. “Sweet dreams, Rey.” 

His eyes were closed, the rise and fall of his chest slowing down before he could even register her response. 

‘Night, Ben.” She soon followed behind him, turning her back to him and heaving his arm over her, schooching back until his nose was against the back of her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and there's only one thing Benjamin Solo wants for breakfast...
> 
> Ellis loses her first tooth and somehow manages to make $40 off it, she's just like her Grandpa.
> 
> There's also an unexpected visitor at the second of Bens breakfasts that morning (Rey being the first.)

Ben reached out for the watch he had taken off and left on the bedside table, through the eye he had cracked open with the warming sun breaching Rey’s curtains. The timepiece had been a wedding gift from his wife, it wasn’t fancy, they didn’t have much money to their names when they were younger, but she had insisted that he had a token of her affection. Although Ben had taken his ring off two years after they’d lost her, he couldn’t part with the watch, and he didn’t need to. It was a Fossil number with a chocolate brown face and gold hands, a leather strap he’d had to replace four times over the years and a small scratch on the metal work, roughly at the inlaid 11. 

09:40am. “Wow.” He stretched out, not used to being allowed to hibernate past 8am. His door was usually being tapped on as soon as the morning dared to rear its head. Ellis said that she made plans for the following day while she was falling asleep the night before, so she always burst into his room and when he gave a grunt signifying he was awake, threw herself under the blankets and started to rattle off what she saw for the day ahead. She usually scolded her old man when he couldn’t recall exact details of her logistical intentions. 

Shuffling over, he turned to find Rey still lightly snoring, for someone who was as beautiful as the light associated with her name, she had a disgraceful sleep face. Her face so relaxed her lips sloped to one side, mouth hanging open with the cutest crust of drool he’d ever seen.

Rey was smiling lazily, her eyes still closed but the muscles of her face regaining some tension as she woke.“You know in films, where the hot guy watches the girl sleeping and she’s like ‘oh stop looking at me I look gross in the morning’?...” She reached out and smushed her palm into Ben’s cheek, turning his head away from her while she rubbed the dribble from her face. “This is not one of those moments, I actually look like I’ve suffered a stroke.” 

Finally joining the world, her fingers found the hair at the back of Ben’s neck, thumb running over the stubble that had darkened his jaw. He looked impossibly soft in the morning, like the world hadn’t quite gotten to him yet. Using her head, she nudged his arm up and over her so she could take comfort on his bare chest, which was surprisingly pillowy despite the thick sets of muscle. She traced down his torso, linking together the constellations of moles and freckles with a contented sigh. 

“How did you sleep?” she kissed the middle of his breast bone and wrapped her legs through his, half her hearing blocked where her ear was against his chest, his heart’s slow and steady rhythm lulling her into pure bliss. She tilted her head to stop herself from drifting back to sleep and make sure she could hear the answer he gave her. 

“Mmm so well, and for so long, it’s a rare treat.” He was doing very little to stop her from falling back to sleep, working out the knots in her shoulders, a grateful and drawn-out groan emanating from her throat. It was almost like she was purring at him. 

“Well, play your cards right Mr Solo and you might get yourself another invite.” She teased him, like she hadn’t already planned on asking him to her favourite street food restaurant the next time he was free. 

Catching her by surprise, Ben snatched at her wrist and dragged her on top of him, winding himself as her knee caught him in the gut thanks to their less than graceful manoeuver. “Oh? How does one qualify for a follow-up appointment, Niima.” he held her waist, shifting a pillow back so he could take all of her in. 

“I’m  _ sure  _ you can use that clever, clever mind of yours and come up with something.” her voice faded to a whisper as she leaned forward to kiss him, his cock apparently waking up along with her man as it started to dig into the inside of her thigh. “You’re on the right track...” she glanced down with a wry smile. “Can I get you some breakfast first? You must be hungry.” she settled her hands on his shoulders, resisting the urge to grind down on him until he was fed. World class hosting. Coffee before cock, no matter how much she wanted to just sink down onto him.

“Breakfast sounds good, I’m famished.” Ben traced the ladder of her ribs, holding Rey firmly in place as she tried to get up and off him, a dangerous smile catching his mouth, as he waited for the confusion to subside from her still sleepy features. 

“I thought you wanted something to eat.” She ran her nails against his scalp from his temples down and around to the back of his head, watching his arms erupt in goosebumps as she repeated the soothing motion with a whisper against his lips. Good Lord, she could barely get her previous lovers to go down on her once, it was always a chore, they usually did a half-arsed job in the hopes of getting a blow job back. Not Ben, he was looking at her like she could provide him with enough sustenance for morning, noon and night. 

“Oh I do, I really, really do.” Ben sat up from the headboard to meet her lips, still keeping her caged against his chest as he mouthed at her neck, finding the collar bones he’d decided, after careful review the night before, were one of his favourite features. This wasn’t the time for frantic biting, bruises and hickies. This was morning sex, and it was a being of its own. It was still sleepy, slow and unreserved, any inhibitions hadn’t had time to manifest. 

He slid himself down the mattress; Rey had been about to roll her body down against him when his strong fingers pressed into her backside, rooting her in place. For a man with such a gentle touch, he was firm in his resolve, he knew exactly what he wanted. 

She stayed planted on his chest for a moment, thumb tracing across his lips as she realised his intentions. “ _ You _ are going to be the death of me, Benjamin Solo.” She shuffled further up, grateful that he hadn’t drawn attention to the trace of arousal she had left between his pecs where her legs had spread to accommodate the width of his torso. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as those plush lips of his worked against her inner thigh. “ _ Fuck… _ could get used to waking up like this. _ ”  _ She sighed out happily, gripping onto the vertical wooden slats of the headboard as he stopped torturing her, shoving her forward so she was seated over his mouth, that talented tongue lapping gently at her eager cunt. She was a touch tender from the railing she’d had the night before, but Ben seemed to recognise this and was particularly soft with her. 

He anchored her thighs in place with solid hands, refusing to give her an inch of wiggle room, no matter how much her sensitive body protested. He made it look effortless, like holding her in place was barely an exertion, despite the fact each swipe of his tongue had her writhing. He looked blissed out beneath her, eyes closed, brow smooth without a hint of a frown. He looked like the world was shut out and all that mattered was the slip of his tongue through the wetness that was starting to slick his chin. 

As Rey’s squirms grew wilder, Ben cemented his grip onto her legs, she was going nowhere, he flattened his finger tips, careful not to leave bruising.

“God… Ben, I’m so close…” Three orgasms in eight hours was unheard of in Rey’s world. Even by her own standards. She could usually put in two shifts with herself, morning and before bed - there was nothing like coming with your favourite vibrator to send you into a warm night's sleep.

“One more minute.” He broke away, turning his face to the side with a wolfish grin, he didn’t give her a chance to argue, plunging his tongue inside her. There was something about the feeling of her sweet cunt trying to grip his tongue but failing every time that drove him crazy. 

He kept her there for the promised minute before lavishing her clit with the point of his tongue, using his neck to twist back and forth, relishing the wet slopping that filled the room, punctuated by Rey’s broken, desperate gasps. 

She didn’t have time to announce her orgasm, her broken moans-cum-screams-cum-whines indication enough. Her thighs clamped down around his head, his darkening stubble itching against the soft skin of her legs. As her body gradually became her own again, and her muscles stopped shaking, Ben helped her down off his chest and back into his arms. 

“Thanks for breakfast.” He flexed his neck and shoulders, appreciating the touch from Rey when she wiped his sticky chin with the back of her hand, following up with a slap to his stomach. 

“Don’t be vulgar, Solo.” Rey rolled her eyes, as if she didn’t love that trash mouth of his and the damage he could do with it. 

On cue, his stomach did actually growl. Well, it was more of a roar: as much as he loved devouring Rey, a man the size of Ben needed actual sustenance. “Feed me, please. Or I’ll pass out, or die. Or both. I’m a brat when I’m hungry.” He faked chewing at her hair with a  _ nom nom nom _ . 

“You don’t want me to…?” she nodded in the direction of his boxers, he was certainly still rocking at half mast, which he confirmed by trying in vain to adjust himself for comfort. 

“It can wait, my stomach on the other hand, cannot.” Taking her chin in his fingers, he pecked her lips with a kiss she failed to return, her brain was still trying to process how perfect this man was. Most would have had their cocks waving in her face before she’d finished coming herself.

She followed suit, deciding his discarded shirt from the night before looked way comfier than any of her clothes. Scraping her hair up into a bun, she watched him lift up various cushions and the throw they’d tossed on the floor, looking for the garment she had abducted. “Ahem”, she cleared her throat to draw his attention before he hurt himself. “I just think it looks better on me, y’know?” she gave him a twirl, lifting the bottom of the t-shirt up to flash her arse to him and confirm that she’d opted against underwear. A fair trade in her opinion. 

“Well what exactly am I supposed to wear? I’ll terrify your neighbours.” And then she was in his space, pressed up high on her tip-toes, using his shoulders for stability. 

“I’ll keep the shutters closed,  _ besides,  _ you had your morning treat, I want to see you, Mr Lauren and those little horses strutting around my kitchen.” She joked, and left him with a kiss, padding downstairs to flick the kettle and radio on and drop some sourdough in the toaster. She really hoped that he had plenty more of those boxers of his tucked away. She’d pegged him as a designer man, of course, but the patterns had surprised her.

“I’ve got avocado, or I can do eggs, I would only recommend scrambled because I gave Rose a near death experience with a fried egg once that I’d rather not disclose.” Rey opted for one of the few non-teacher related mugs for her guest, regretting her decision not to pick up some nicer coffee. She splashed milk in - she’d seen him with his lattes of course - and handed the mug over. He looked so deliciously out of place in her kitchen. Like she wasn’t worthy of having such a godsend of a creature in her home.

“Just avocado is fine, I’d rather not die. You want some help?” Ben blew the top of his coffee, looking forward to a hit of caffeine - they’d expended a lot of energy since last night after all. He tapped a quick text to Poe to check-in and let him know he’d be over for Ellis after he’d showered and changed. Eagle-eyed Ellis would 100% notice if her dad was wearing the same clothes as last night.

“No, ta. You happy if I put some chilli flakes in it?” Rey was trying to dig the stone out of the avocado with a spoon, the slippery fucker eventually flicking free and rolling across the worksurface. Whatever, it did the job.

“Load it up, you know, chilli flakes are a rarity in my house? Ellis isn’t exactly ready for spicy food. Despite her refined palate she struggles with mustard sometimes.” Of course, his kid wouldn’t admit that, but he noticed when she scraped the yellow condiment off her hotdog, and the chilli mix he made was more of a smoky ragu than anything - since it made her happy, he didn’t object.

Rey plated up and set their breakfast down, it was no culinary buffet, but she’d made a special trip to buy the artisan bread and real butter, not the tasteless plastic shite in a tub. They chatted easily over brunch - Rey realising after checking the time and seeing it was touching eleven - learning more about each other, the surface stuff, where they both went to school, the touching story of how Ben and Poe met and the scandals that Rey and Rose had found themselves in over the years. She finished first, forgetting to pace herself and not shovel food into her face in company. 

Ever the gentleman, Ben collected their plates, finishing off the crust that Rey had left behind, half of it sticking out of his mouth as both of his hands were occupied washing the dishes. “Ben, I would have sorted those after.” Rey ran her hands across the expanse of his back, following the valley between his solid shoulders with ghosted kisses. 

Leaning back and practically upside down, he rested the back of his head on the top of hers as he rinsed off the last fork. Before he could reach for a towel to dry his hands Rey’s backdoor clattered open, Ben freezing on the spot, not exactly sure which part of himself to cover.

“God damn it, Niima, can’t you answer your fucking phone I thought maybe you’d been murdered! If you didn’t have me then you’d have been found in six weeks being eaten by stray cats” A slightly flushed Rose had bounded into the kitchen, initially not having noticed the gigantic man stood in his underwear until Rey’s eyes flit across to him. 

For a moment, the three of them stood in a painfully heavy silence. Ben wasn’t really one to blush, his skin usually just kept a milky hue, but even he couldn’t deny the patchy red heat that had bloomed over his neck. 

“I’m just going to…” he thumbed in the direction of the kitchen door, taking the stairs two at a time before laughing to himself with a shake of the head at the hissing from back the way he came. Rey was attempting to whisper, failing spectacularly, but attempting. 

“Jesus christ, Rose! You could have called…” She admonished her friend. 

“Your phone was off.” Rose’s response came without a trace of apology.

“Landline?” 

“Rey, it’s 2020, nobody apart from you and the population over the age of sixty five use a landline” It was an old habit of Rey’s, she never actually used the landline, but when she first moved into her own place and the internet guy came, he’d explained to her that internet runs off phone lines - which was fine - Rey just didn’t realise you didn’t have to  _ have  _ a phone plugged in for it to work. She’d kept it as a badge of honour. Rose was the only person who had the number for it.

“Rose…” Her friend was clearly slow on the uptake. Rey was partly to blame, she hadn’t shared her plans to see Ben and the two never really went more than a few hours without texting. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m going. I am  _ so  _ jealous, he’s as gorgeous as expected, and those pants.” She gave the air a chef's kiss before making for the back door she’d barged through. “Hun, don’t forget though, he’s the lucky one here.” Rose really did have a way of keeping Rey around her little finger. She was the best sort of friend. 

Ben lingered at the top of the stairs until he heard the door close again. He was fully dressed this time, using the spare toothbrush Rey had shown him to freshen up a little, give his hair a quick tousle in the mirror. It would need a proper wash when he made it home, remnants of their tryst that morning solidifying some of the ends.

“I’m mortified, Ben. I’m so sorry.” Rey kept her head down as she bumped into Ben’s chest, refusing to look up at him, despite his frame shaking with laughter. 

“Don’t be. I’ll make sure I bring some sweatpants next time” He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the shell of her ear. “If I’m allowed a next time? Also, sweetheart… I need my shirt back.” She was endearing, and he hated to have to take the clothing from her, but he’d probably get pulled over by the police for driving topless. 

Rey huffed and kicked him in the shin playfully “Yeah, there’s a next time, especially now that I know what you can do with that mouth.” She winked and crossed her arms over her head, shimmying her hips to let Ben know she needed his help to get out of the t-shirt. Leaving her stark naked on the tiled floor, walking away from him and very deliberately bending over to pick up a kitchen towel and drape it over the chair. If he was leaving, he should at least leave with a parting gift.

“Do you have any idea how badly I want to rail you over that kitchen table, hmmm?” Ben had popped his head through his shirt and covered the room in two steps, pinning Rey to the counter top, his chest pressed to her back. She hadn’t even heard him move. 

“Next time, handsome. If you’re lucky.” She twisted around to kiss him, their tongues sliding together. It heated up with her index fingers hooking through his belt loops but they let it simmer down to soft pecks that then melted into lazy smiles. 

“I’ll message you, okay?” Ben nuzzled into her hair. “Let me show myself out, don’t want you horrifying half the street.” he stole a final kiss and waved from the door, tapping down his pockets to check for his wallet and keys. All in check. There was a part of him that was definitely staying with Rey though. Not that he’d admit that. 

\-- -- --

“Daddy!.” Ellis hurled herself headfirst into Ben’s knees as he arrived at Poe’s to collect her. “Me and Owen wanted to see how hard we could punch because I said I was stronger even though he’s bigger and… LOOK!” Ben took a second to process what was happening, Poe had appeared in the doorway, arms across his chest, shaking his head and holding Owen by his shoulders with a playful squeeze. 

Ellis grinned at Ben with a smile so wide he was surprised her face didn’t split. Then he spotted it… the tiny little gap where her front tooth had called home the last time he saw her. “Uncle Poe put it under my pillow, Dad! The fairy thing left me $20, but forgot to take the tooth so I can do it again tonight!” Ben scowled at Poe, the girl was rinsing them both apparently. 

It was an occasion though, the first tooth that she’d lost. All the stupid things that Ben used to think were insignificant when he heard parents talking about them. Then he helped bring this little girl into the world, and there was no such thing as insignificance. 

She was holding out the tooth in a tissue, Ben crouching down to examine it, it was no bigger than his finger nail. He touched Ellis’s cheek, taking her fingers and wrapping them back around the tissue so they didn’t lose it. “Go get your stuff, gummy. Time to give Uncle P a break from the carnage”. He watched her flounce away, her and Owen clearly trying to race up the stairs earning a bark from Poe to be careful.

“You okay, buddy?” Poe could always read Ben, to the point it was irritating. Ben still hadn’t picked himself up off the floor, his knee starting to ache until he returned to standing. 

“Yeah… I’m… I’m great. Last night was perfect.” He rubbed the back of his neck and faked an itch in his eye. 

How did Ben explain to his best friend that his daughter losing her tooth reminded him of the milestones he’d face as a single parent, and despite being the most rational man alive, a niggling fear, a dark voice inside his head was telling him that investing in the woman who had taken his breath away the night before was too much of a risk?

Because he wouldn’t survive being broken like that again.

“But…” As Poe touched Ben’s arm to draw his attention, the kids skidded back into the kitchen. 

“No buts, she’s incredible. I just… she’s…I’m scared, I guess.” Ben shrugged, they didn’t have time to add any more details, Ellis was tugging at Ben’s hand, so they said their goodbyes and made for the car.

“Are you okay, Daddy? You look like you’re having lots of thoughts. Big ones. Like Dad thoughts.” He made eye contact with his girl in the mirror and broke into a smile - how could he not? 

“I’m good, baby. Dad is pretty happy right now.” They pulled into the drive, Ben letting Ellis out of the car.

“Are you like funny belly happy?” She slung her backpack onto her shoulder - referring to the kind of feeling you get on Christmas morning when you’re five years old. Or when you’re Dad is playing Get - you have to hide, Dad chases. 

“Yeah, pudding. Funny belly happy.” There was something about her black and white assessment of his emotions that soothed some of the fears he had about the future. 

**Ben Solo**

_ My daughter has made me realise that you make me ‘funny belly happy.’ So I wanted to say thank you for that.  _

**Rey Niima**

_ I hope that doesn’t mean I’ve given you the shits…. _

**Rey Niima**

_ I’m kidding _

**Rey Niima**

_ You make me funny belly happy too x _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is us up to date. 
> 
> Ellis rumbles that Ben may have a super special friend because her old man is positively beaming most of the time. They have the sweetest conversation and it leads Ben to making an almost confession to Rey... regarding the L word. 
> 
> He also receives a lunch-time blow job, because honestly... who even cares about eating a sandwich when that is on offer.
> 
> So there's a few months skip as mentioned below.

They fell into a steady rhythm, making time for each other where possible. It was never going to be quite as much as either of them wanted, but for now, Rey coming over after Ellis was in bed for the night, and Ben seeing Rey when his daughter was terrorising her grandparents or being the most beautiful plague on her Uncle’s household. They had even made it out on eight dates in public, including Rey taking him to her favourite restaurant - an indian street food place whose menu was as delicious as the decor. The place was plastered in natural wood and twinkly lights, giving it a cozy atmosphere. Ben had shown her a trek up to a cliffside his dad used to take him on when he was growing up. They spent as much time as possible learning about each other, and Ben was, dare he say it, falling for her. Hopelessly. 

The sex was iconic; nothing was off limits, both of them willing to try new things and learn what they liked together. Let’s just say Ben’s fleshlight gift from Poe had been a big hit. Although, there had been some near misses - including an incident involving an icy lolly and a close call with frostbite to a region one absolutely does not want frostbite, an incident they agreed never to discuss ever again, as long as they both shall live. 

He’d even been gifted a lunchtime blow job. It was unexpected, but Rey had managed to get Rose to cover her lunch duty, so they’d agreed to sneak off and grab a coffee, Ben parking and waiting for her to jump in the car to make their getaway. 

Of course, there was no actual coffee involved. It was just Rey giving him directions to a wooded area that she knew, initially telling him she knew a great deli a few streets away. Ben was almost disappointed, having been dreaming of a BLT, until he realised her intentions. 

His disappointment quickly faded as she unbuckled his belt and mouthed at the outline of his cock until it tented his boxers (today’s number didn’t have the polo horses that Rey had come to favour on and she tutted a playful disapproval). Slipping them down to the top of his thighs, she teased his head, working her mouth in tandem with her fist until she’d loosened up enough to take him to the back of her throat, hollowing her cheeks and adjusting her speed depending on his reaction. 

Ever the polite lover, Ben gripped onto the steering wheel instead of the back of her hair, until she sat up with a gasp and a slick of dribble running down her chin. “Help me out, Ben. There’s rather a lot of you.” She winked and set back to work, glaring up at him as he hesitated momentarily before cradling her head in his hands and forcing himself that little bit further down her throat, not quite sure who was having a more difficult time breathing - him or her. 

He glanced around the car in a moment of panic, not wanting to jizz all over the upholstery, but his warning to Rey that he was close was met with her speeding up instead of taking him out. His thighs shuddering as he came down her throat, Rey somehow managing to not miss a drop. 

“You’re um…” Ben leaned over to reach for the glove box, popping it open and digging out a pack of wet wipes. “Dad tips, never leave home without them”. Tugging one free, he dabbed down the corners of her mouth and under her eyes where her mascara had left inky trials.

“Fuck. Thanks. I didn’t think that far ahead, not sure how I’d explain that one.” Rey smirked at him and gave herself a check over in the mirror, trying to rearrange her curls into some semblance of a respectable educator. 

He dropped her around the corner with a kiss sweeter than the depravity they’d just partaken.

What a woman.

\--- --- --- 

Ben had taken Ellis to her swimming lesson on a Saturday morning when she dropped a bombshell on him. They’d made their customary pit stop at the vending machine, where his kid chose the exact same bar of chocolate every week, despite his constant reminders she could have anything she wanted. “No, Dad. E4 please.” she reminded him with a roll of her eyes as the caramel flavoured candy bar dropped down with a thud, Ellis nearly chopping her hands off as she snatched it from the dispenser.

“Daddy…” She called out to him nonchalantly as she fought with the wrapper of her snack. 

“Yeah, pickle?” She looked exactly like him when she frowned. “Gimme that.” Ben took it off her and tried to salvage the dog eared corners where she’d opted to try and pull the plastic back with her teeth. “Here. What were you saying?” 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked him like it was the most casual question in the world. The same sort of tone as “What did you have for breakfast, Dad?” But no, it was a pretty loaded question. 

“What makes you ask that kiddo?” He styled out the sudden dryness in his throat with a clearing cough. 

“Issac got upset because Tommy didn’t want to be his boyfriend anymore, because Tommy wanted Sarah to be his girlfriend instead. So Miss Niima was explaining what boyfriends and girlfriends are.” One thing he loved about kids, for the most part, was they were so incredibly tolerant. They hadn’t yet discovered that the world could be a cold and cruel place. “Miss Niima said she’s got a boyfriend when Owen asked her… and she really likes him. So I asked if she  _ loves _ him…” Oh god, oh god, what if she was talking about Ben. What if she  _ wasn’t _ talking about Ben. They hadn’t even had  _ that _ conversation yet. They’d just been happily dating for the last few months.

“What um… what was her answer, baby?” What did he want her answer to be? Well yes, obviously. As long as it was Ben she was talking about, and not some other guy that he was playing the other woman to.

“She said she thinks so. But she hasn’t told him yet.” Ellis chomped away through her bar, not a care in the world. Entirely oblivious to the mini crisis Ben was having as he helped her into the car. 

“So…” she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as he made for the drivers side.

“So, what?” He thought he’d gotten away with not answering her. He should really stop underestimating his girl, she was far too switched on for him. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She dragged out her question in a whiny tone, not knowing an answer was a killer to a Solo. Ben had that same burning need to know. 

He was stumped as to how to answer her, because they did lie. Not bare faced lies anyway, of course there were secrets that Ben kept - like Santa, the tooth fairy, but nothing that solid. The truth was a strange one as well. He wasn’t actually sure at this moment in time. He was assuming so?

“Honestly, kiddo… I’m not sure. Dad has a friend who might be his girlfriend, but we haven’t had that conversation yet.” He glanced into the rearview mirror to see his daughter staring back at him. Contemplating, processing, the same look he knew he held. 

“The one who makes you funny belly happy?” It was his face that slipped into confusion then, he wasn’t sure how she’d put that together, but it didn’t matter. 

“Yeah, baby. That one.” His face melted into a smile, their minds ticked in such similar ways. Thoughtful, taking time to process before posing the next question, or making any conclusions. 

“Can I meet her, Daddy?” That was also a conversation Ben and Rey were yet to have. Simply because they weren’t in a position to yet. Not while Rey was still Ellis’s school teacher. There were only a few weeks of the school term left and he was going to suggest an official meeting mid summer. That way, they both had enough time to decide if they were ready for the big leagues. 

“Sure, Ell. Dad just needs a little bit more time, if that’s okay?” He parked up in the drive and lifted her into his arms, getting a mouthful of chlorinated hair for his troubles. They preferred to wash her hair in the bath at home. Ridiculously, the shower rooms at the leisure centre didn’t accommodate single dads with daughters, but they had family cubicles so that they could get her dressed and dried. 

“Okay, Dad. You should be happy all the time. I think your girlfriend makes you happy. You smile more.” She bounded through the house and to the fridge like it was nobody’s business. Leaving Ben to rub the almost tears from his eyes with the back of his fist before she noticed. 

\-- -- -- 

Leia reached up on her toes to kiss Ben on the cheek as he arrived to collect Ellis as always. The small touches were more for her sake than his and he was okay with that. His parents had supported him through the darkest times in his life. When he didn’t think he could keep going, they gave him strength. 

She handed him a coffee and a grilled cheese before he could protest. The coffee was to be expected, the snack...was not. It usually meant she was after something. 

“Mom, I’ve already eaten…” she shushed him with a wave of her hand and dolloped bbq sauce on the side. 

“Well…” She waited impatiently, she may as well be tapping her foot petulantly in front of him. ““Is it true that there might be a special woman in your life, and you’ve neglected to tell your favourite parent?” 

“Sorry, I didn’t tell Dad because... “ She cracked a towel at him this time, the cheek of him daring to suggest he preferred his old man over her. 

Leia sat down with a huff, taking Ben’s hand in her own. It was unnecessary, but he didn’t pull away. “You deserve to be happy, Benjamin. If this plucky young thing is doing that, you know we’d love to meet her when you’re ready.”

Ben’s mother was almost aggressively caring, the ultimate mother hen - maybe mother bear was more accurate. She wasn’t a woman to be crossed. She was good to him, and even better to Ellis. 

“It’s um… a little complicated…” He looked up shly from behind the rim of his coffee cup, biting off half his sandwich in one to cover the blush on his cheeks. 

“She better not be married, kid!” Han announced himself, hands on his hips in the doorway. “Ellie is just in the bath, she won’t be long though. Talk fast.” Swinging through the living room, the other half of Ben’s sandwich was lifted from his plate by his quick handed father. 

“She’s...shit… she’s Ellis' teacher.” Ben mumbled.

Han’s mouth hung open in anticipation, the sandwich hovering between his teeth as he looked over his son. Ben always looked like he was trying to be smaller, to apologise for being as tall and broad as he was, especially when he was nervous. His father laughed loudly enough that Ben was certain the lights trembled, the old man stuffed the snack in his face. Crumbs spraying as he ripped Ben to shreds. “Jesus, Ben. That’s not complicated, dammit, I thought you were going to say she’s a vampire, or some sort of drug lord that you’d fallen for.” Han approached Ben and ruffled his hair, making him feel like he was eight years old again. 

“Han Solo, you leave him be.” Leia cracked the towel at her husband this time, it being her weapon of choice for the evening apparently. 

“Woman, I’m just saying! It’s not like he’s tickling his own teacher, he did have a thing for what’s her name… high school chemistry…” 

Ben had never been more relieved to hear his baby elephant trampling down the stairs to save him from the onslaught of questions that were about to be rapidly fired at him. His high school chemistry teacher had been his first love - unrequited of course. Han had never let him live it down.

She looked as perfect as ever. Tonight's choice of pj’s were a soft button up set with sharks wearing Christmas hats. It was June, but if she was happy, so was Ben. 

“Get your bag, love. Nana will try and feed us again if you’re not quick. Then we’ll be trapped here  _ forever _ ” Ben joked as Ellis skipped off. 

“Ben?” Han stood awkwardly next to him as Leia excused herself, pretending to tidy up in the kitchen, but really, she was just giving her boys some space. 

“Dad?” He countered back…

“Look… I know I give you shit -- sorry, grief.” he corrected himself even though Ellis was well out of ear shot. “But the old lady is right, you deserve to be happy. You’ve raised an absolute firecracker of a kid there and it hasn’t been easy, kids with two parents don’t turn out as great as Ell.” 

It wasn’t often Han got deep and meaningful with Ben, they just weren’t like that. “If your biggest worry is that your girlfriend is your kids teacher, I’d say you’re onto a good thing. We’ve met Miss Niima, it’s no surprise you have a twinkle in your eye for her.”

“Ready, Daddy.” Ellis announced, Ben slinging her bag over his shoulders and patting his dad on the back in quiet thank you. Whilst they didn’t do this often, when they did, it meant a lot to Ben. He trusted his father’s advice on pretty much everything.

\-- -- -- 

His phone rang at 9:30pm, after he’d sent the green light text that Ellis was in bed. She’d passed out almost instantly, whatever mischief her and Han had been up to that night knocked her out cold.

_ FaceTime: Rey Niima _

Ben answered with a beer in hand, Rey’s perfect features appearing on the other end with what he assumed was a G&T.

“Mr Solo, are you trying to get me drunk?” She admonished him teasingly.

“No. But I do have a very important question to ask you…” Her internet connection wasn’t as sharp as Ben’s, but even through the tiniest buzz of pixels, he saw her swallow heavily.

‘What’s up?” She tried to play cool, but Ben could see the worry settle in her eyes. He’d stop torturing her soon enough.

“I’m concerned about something Ellis learned at school this week. Really concerned. In fact, I’m not quite sure how to take it…” He was desperately trying to keep his face straight and fight off the smile that was threatening to crack through his stern expression.

“School? Benjamin Solo, I am off the clock…” he waved her off and swigged his bottle to mask the smile that needed to settle.

“Apparently you have a boyfriend?” He managed to let it hang for three seconds before he burst out laughing. Rey’s face turning from bewilderment, to relief, to rage. 

“Fucks sake, Ben you absolute cunt. I thought there was something wrong!” She  _ urgh-ed  _ at him, opening her throat and necking at least a third of her gin. 

“Something is wrong! My daughter knows I’m your boyfriend before I do! Unless you have another plaything? But I bet he can’t do what I can with my tongue and little finger…” He laughed openly at her now, the sound rumbling through his chest, even in her semi-rage, he adored her. 

“Sorry… we just hadn’t gotten around to it… I wanted to make sure. I dunno. You’ve always been too good to be true and I couldn’t risk…” her panic near broke his heart, as did her assessment of him. Ben Solo had never felt ‘too good’ for anyone. He was usually the lucky guy. Lucky he’d found his wife who had blessed him with a beautiful daughter, then Poe and now Rey. 

“Baby, stop, stop! I very much consider myself your boyfriend. Ell asked if I have a girlfriend... she’s well aware, apparently I’ve been smiling too much.” He dropped his eyes to reassure her, trying to get her to look at him, which was a tad more difficult considering he couldn’t tip her chin up to meet his. He wished they were having this conversation face to face, but neither of them were free until the middle of the following week and life was too short.

“Fuck you, Ben! You’re such a massive idiot wanker. Yes, you’re my boyfriend.” She’d flitted back to being angry at him (not with much conviction).

“If you stop yelling at me for two minutes, I have something else I should add on to the addition of you being my girlfriend. I wholeheartedly lo…” Ben stopped himself, realising what he was doing, at the same time Rey blocked her ears and was back to shouting at him.

“Benjamin Solo, I swear to God if you say what I think you’re about to say  _ over FaceTime _ I will never forgive you or reciprocate and you will never get your cock, face, or fingers near me for the rest of your life….” 

Ben nodded in agreement, he’d just managed to stop himself before ruining what should have been a touching moment. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I got carried away.” He tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling very flushed. 

“God, Ben. You’re everything, you massive fridge sized idiot.” He had no doubt, in that moment she’d have touched his cheek softly. It was the kind of insult she never really meant. 

He propped his phone on the coffee table and pulled headphones over his ear as they tried to coordinate a “Three, two, one, play” of a crime documentary they were watching together. 

Rey had discovered that Ben was a nightmare to watch any form of television with. He guessed every plot twist before it happened. Every. Single. Time. 

But yes, she loved the idiot and apparently, he loved her too. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ellis's Birthday, but the little one has to process exactly what that day means for her and her dad.
> 
> Then of course there’s a party and absolutely blistering smut with our fav couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my official return with a new chapter! 
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter: [@Wherehavey0uben ](https://mobile.twitter.com/wherehavey0uben)
> 
> The first section is Ellis and Ben visiting her mother’s grave - it’s melancholy and emotional but also a truly touching moment between dad and daughter.
> 
> If you need to skip that, pick up from “The nana and gramps portion...” which is where the party starts. 
> 
> Tw: Prior parent death  
> Cw: Rey has a little go at topping Ben. 
> 
> Thank you [Darth_rachel ](https://mobile.twitter.com/darth_rachel_) for teaching me many things, including how to use links! 
> 
> And to [NChubik ](https://mobile.twitter.com/NChubik) for the Twitter artwork

  
How do you explain to your four year old that May 18th is both the best and most painful day of the year for you? Tell her the truth - that had been the advice from Poe, confirmed by his parents. So Ben had sat with Ellis and explained that it was a special day, because it was the day that she was brought into the world and made him the happiest man on the planet, but it was also the day her Mom had left it. 

They worked out a plan together. The morning they’d do presents and birthday breakfast, the afternoon, they’d go and visit Olivia’s grave, Ellis deciding that she wanted to spend time with her mom and dad on her birthday. Even if it was just for ten minutes. They used it as a positive experience, it was about remembrance and not grief. 

Ben looked at his little girl as she laid a bunch of daisies onto the gravestone of her mother, along with a picture of the three of them. A picture that would only ever be from her imagination. He did his best to maintain composure, but he’d had to drop down to one knee, knuckles in the damp grass. Ellis was in front of him and very much distracted, so he allowed a few tears to fall into the soil. For himself, for his daughter and for her mother. They’d keep her memory alive, Ben had promised her that much as she slipped away from him. 

Ellis would grow up knowing that her mother was gentle, she loved music, she made Ben a better man. She had taken him from an angry teenager into the person she trusted to start a family with. Everyone in his life knew that she had been the cornerstone of their relationship. The foundation of everything they had built. 

After a big hug where Ellis had wiped the remaining unshed tears from his eyes, they headed for her grandparents where the party could really get going. 

\-- -- -- 

That had been the tradition for the last two birthdays, this one would be no different. The picture was drawn, the flowers picked up from the florist and off they went. 

Ellis was different this year, quieter, her emotional awareness had come a long way in the last twelve months. Perhaps her clashes with her classmates had made her more aware than ever of what she was missing. Of the unfairness that plagued her situation. 

Ben stuck by her side, holding her hand tightly, almost afraid to let her go. 

“You okay Ellie jelly bean?” He was scared to ask, he knew there would be difficult conversations while Ellis grew up - and not just the usual birds and the bees, don’t date, don’t get drunk but if you do please don’t be afraid to call dad for help. Ben was going to ensure that she knew he was always on hand, even if she fucked up he was there. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t be angry, but they’d resolve whatever issue was in front of them first. Hopefully those sorts of conversations would be light years away.

“Does being seven mean that things feel bigger?” She looked up at Ben over her shoulder, he loved the way her mind worked, the way she processed thoughts, even if it took him a moment to catch up.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”

“Like...my sad feels bigger today, but when I was six and we came here last year, it wasn’t as much.” She kept one eye on her dad, one eye in on the stone in front. Shuffling closer, she traced the date of death engraved in the polished granite with her index finger. May 18th 2013. Ben watched her reaction carefully, like she was seeing the link between the dates for the first time. She looked exactly like him when she concentrated, and when her lip trembled when she was fighting back tears.

It was heartbreaking and he didn’t know how to break it to her that happiness is diluted with the darker emotions as you grow up. That the world wears you down, chips away at innocence and damages everyone in their own way. 

Jesus, Ben. It’s her fucking birthday.

“You’ve had another year to feel things, kiddo. Good and bad, it’s like practicing. You learn more about why you feel the way you do, and what implications can be.” She was so painfully self aware for her age. He liked to think that was part of his teachings, if she understood her emotions, she could process them properly. 

“Growing up is hard work, baby. It’s why daddy has big lines on his head.” He crouched at her side and frowned, getting her to crack a smile as she pushed her finger into his brow lines. 

“You’re silly.” She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him. There’d be a day where he didn’t need to crouch down to be at her eye level and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“I am, and you’re seven. So let’s go see Nana and Gramps.” 

“You have a minute on your own, daddy. I’ll wait by the car.” 

“Wait on the bench!” Before Ben could argue she was skipping off back in the direction they came, he could see the car from where they were and Ellis’ little head reappearing as she did as he’d asked and sat down on the memorial bench someone had dedicated to a loved one.

Ben turned and sat himself on the concrete at the base of the gravestone, leaning against it with a sigh.

“I wish you could see what a gremlin we made. You’d both have me wrapped around your little fingers. She reminds me of you, it’s in the way she laughs, or the look she gives me when she thinks I’m being unreasonable…” 

He wasn’t exactly sure why he did this. He didn’t really believe that anyone was listening, he didn’t think there was life after this, in Ben’s mind it was as simple and as complex as blowing a candle out. Alas, he still found himself providing an update when he came to visit.

“... we did well. Really well. She’s my whole world, my best friend, the biggest pain in the ass. Frightfully intelligent and she’s getting a temper like her dad, but we’re working on it.” 

He had more to say than usual this year.

“I’ve met someone… I’ve never believed that I shouldn’t try, and I know what you’re like, you’d wap me in the arm that I’ve taken this long.”

He shook at his cheeks to try and compose himself. 

“I love her. You’re sort of the first person I’ve told and you’re a fucking ghost.” The lump in his throat was threatening to suffocate him. “I may, or may not be dating our daughters school teacher… but these things happen.” Ben forced a chuckle that was more sob than laugh.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m happy. Ell is too. We miss you every day, and we’ll always be here. But we’ll be okay.”

He got back to the bench he’d deposited his child on where she just looked up at him with those irritatingly piercing eyes.

“Better, dad?” 

“Better. Cmon.” 

— — —

The Nana and Gramps portion of the day was greatly exaggerated. It actually included Leia, Han, Poe, Finn, Owen, Amilyn, Uncle Chewie and Maz. It was a melting pot of personalities and colourful characters. They were a patchwork blanket of a family and Ben was so very grateful for the support network they had. Even if it was - on occasion - carnage. The weather was kind so they’d set-up a little party in the garden, it suited her, both cute and outdoors-y. 

“You’re avoiding me, Benjamin.” Amilyn caught Ben as he was doing exactly the thing she’d accused him of. 

“I would never…” he tried to shrug it off, but she’d seen through his bullshit since he was fifteen. It wasn’t ideal having the principle of your misbehaving daughter at her birthday party, but Amilyn was a friend first. 

Then she gave him that look, the one that had seventeen year old Ben confessing that he’d crashed his dad’s car through the garage door and tried to make it look like it was a theft gone wrong. 

“Sorry, it’s been a day and a half. Well, maybe a year and a half. Ell’s starting to figure out that she’s been dealt a different hand. Doesn’t help when kids pick up on it either.” 

“Stop moping about, does she look unhappy to you?” Tough love always worked on Ben. He had the emotional depth to wallow, and he needed strong people in his life to whack him across the head when he threatened to mope. “She’s one of the brightest kids I’ve ever met, and yes, she’s going to mess up. Last time I checked I picked you out of jail when you were fifteen, and you know what your father was like. She’s a Solo, she’s a rebel and a survivor.”

Ellis was currently surrounded by loved ones who were happily letting her boss them around as they tried to help her build her new Lego set. Han had decided that she needed the construction set of the aircraft he’d been involved in the building of (don’t ask). Ben wasn’t sure what Hans exact involvement had been but there were rumours of stolen parts and getaway cars in the race to build the first of its type. 

His phone buzzed and startled him, he made the mistake of acting in habit and sliding it out to check the message.

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Alright, handsome. Just checking in - how’s the birthday girl?_

He was infinitely aware of who was standing next to him, and who’s eyes had dropped to his screen. His heart seizing. 

Rey’s boss. 

“Amilyn… I pursued… it’s not…” he stuttered and stumbled and panicked.

“Ben… Relax. I didn’t see a thing.” She squeezed his thick bicep and sauntered back to the kitchen for a wine refill. 

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Fair warning. Amilyn is casually at my daughters birthday party. She saw the text where you are very open about how handsome I am. Don’t worry, she’s cool with it. I think…_

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Fuck… I’ll talk to her Monday. Why won’t you have my name saved as Sex Goddess of the Universe?_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Changed it. Still on for tomorrow?_

**_Sex Goddess of the Universe_ **

_You’ll be lucky, Solo._

**_Sex Goddess of the Universe_ **

_Of course we are_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_I wish you were here, darling_

**_Sex Goddess of the Universe_ **

_Me too. Next year xx_

He can see Leia, Maz and Amilyn gossiping away in the corner with all the subtlety of hand grenades. As he catches their eye, the three raise their glasses to him in unison. It’s teasing, but it’s also reassuring. Ben is grateful for the strong women in his life, they’re the perfect role-models for his little girl.

Ben snapped a great picture of Ellis with her birthday cake of choice - a peacock, obviously. They had a tradition that she picked a cake for Ben to make every year. It was a special gift, better than anything store bought because of the love that went into it. He wasn’t sure what had inspired this particular bake, but he did as he was told, swearing into the midnight kitchen as he tried to make the twenty four cupcakes and two layer sponge that went with it. Plus he had to whip up three batches of different coloured buttercream. It was no mean feat. 

She fell asleep in the car on the way home, dosed up on sugar and overwhelmed with love. It was a recipe for the deepest of sleeps. He carried her to bed, managing to change her into her pjs and somehow brush her teeth while she was half zombie, before nestling her down and making her the usual blanket burrito. “Night, sweetheart. Happy birthday. Dad loves you.” 

— — —

“You’re supposed to leave twenty minutes either side when you’re the dirty secret, right?” Rey leaned against the doorway as she opened it up to Ben. Wearing nothing but one of his sweaters and a pair of socks. She knew he loved it when she commandeered his clothing, the size difference was a thing for both of them.

She had her arms up and locked around his neck, dragging him inside and kicking the door closed as soon as he was through. Her lips found his in a searing kiss. She had meant it to be sweet and welcoming, but fuck, if she hadn’t missed him. 

Tonight was a much needed date night, they hadn’t seen each other in a week, minus the FaceTime calls and the picture she’d sent giving him a little sneak peak of the new underwear she’d decided to treat them both to. Ellis was being taken bowling by Uncle Poe, insisting that now she was seven, she didn’t need the guard rail up- “Upstairs. Can talk after… you can talk during, I know how much you like it.” She mumbled against his mouth, he was trying to take his shoes off and she was getting impatient.

Ben wanted to take his time and peel Rey apart, layer by layer to find the lacy treat she was sporting for him. She had very different ideas.

Rey pushed him onto the edge of the bed so he was seated, kicking his legs apart and stepping away. Ignoring his whine and outstretched grabby hands. She put a foot between his thighs and let him take a sock off her, then the other. 

They were mixing up their dynamic this evening, usually Ben was the one who was more dominant and Rey helplessly followed his every command. But it was her turn tonight. They’d learned so much about each other, and about themselves, Ben had finally stopped apologising for being out of practice, he’d taken the night he’d made her squirt after edging her for two hours as his crowning achievement. No more sorries needed. No more pep talks from Poe required. 

“Rey…” he growled a warning at her that she promptly ignored. Pressing her index finger to his plush lips.

“Quiet, handsome.” She crossed her arms at the bottom of the sweater she’d stolen and lifted it over her head, revealing the semi-sheer black number she knew he’d been drooling over all week. 

“What do you think?” She gave him a slow spin, looking over her shoulder as he took in the view of her backside, the cheeks of her ass peeking out under the lace trim.

“I thought I had to be quiet…” Oh, he was a snake.

“Benjamin… you really don’t know when you’re onto a winner… do you?” She touched his strong chin with her fingertips and climbed onto his lap to straddle him. Rey was getting quite the thrill from this power play, Ben made her feel desired, he made her feel sexy and empowered. 

She let him try and kiss her. She knew he would. He was predictable when he was horny. 

Climbing back off, she went to settle herself in the pillows, holding him back with a foot to the chest as he made to follow her. “No. You sit there like a good boy.” 

Rey kept her knickers on but slipped her hand inside the waistband, enjoying Ben’s eyes widened like a cartoon character as he realised the predicament he found himself in. She let out a soft moan as her fingers ran across her sensitive clit. Her little scene in front of him was titillating. 

“Here’s the deal…” she hummed again as her fingers rubbed gentle circles, her thighs tensing with each drag each her centre. “... if you can sit there… and behave… I’ll let you fuck me into the next dimension.” Her voice was cracking as she tried to hold it together, but she’d managed to get her instructions out. “Understand?”

Ben hadn’t taken his eyes off the hand squirming between her legs, but he managed to find the control to nod and demonstrate he was listening.

“Tell me how you’re going to fuck me, Ben… I love your filthy mouth.” She was barely coherent, looking up at him wagging her finger so he knew he could come closer. She allowed him to hover over her torso, their lips inches apart, she knew what he was doing… she was usually unable to resist her. But she had a point to prove. 

“Baby, as soon as you let me… you’re going to be turned around and fucked from behind so hard you forget your fucking name.” His voice was molten lava and scratchy in the back of his throat but he managed to keep it level. “You know I love grabbing onto that perfect ass while I’m pounding you. Thought you were all innocent when we first met, but now I know you like to be railed like a whore.”

She gasped at that filthy degradation, pulling at the bralette she was wearing to free her nipples. She needed more, she clawed at herself with one hand, working them into hardened peeks. He’d never spoken to her like that before and the heat from it went straight to her cunt. Which he clearly picked up on.

“My baby girl likes that, hmm? Likes being reminded she’s a slut.” Damn that fucking man and his silver tongue. She was a whimpering mess on the brink of a mind blowing orgasm and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

“I fucking hate you… get… inside me… please” her body was a traitor to itself, her mouth committing treason, but her nerves fired and her veins flooded and she was coming with a near scream. Her hips twitched as Ben undressed. She couldn’t see him, her eyes were scrunched shut, but she could hear him wrestling with his jeans. 

“Turn around.” He’d scooped her up in one arm, fiddling with the clasp on her bra, he was so fucking strong, she was featherlight in his hold and it was another reason he made her knickers sticky on many an occasion, his raw strength channeled into the way he fucked her. He made her pliant and broken. His own little sex toy. Better than that bloody fleshlight. 

Or so he’d told her.

With surprisingly deft hands, he rid her of her bra and swiftly flicked her knickers off the side of the bed. He’d told her to turn but pinned her in place, quickly righting that particular wrong and flipping her over. 

Pulling her hips up to meet his, his cock heavy as it rested against her thigh while he manipulated her body to his will. With very little resistance on her part. 

Finally, he slid himself inside her, the wet slick pop indicative of exactly the mess she’d worked herself into for him. But nothing mattered. Her mind blanked, her toes curled and her cunt stretched for the only man she’d ever truly belong to. 

“Fuck.”

“Fuck!”

They both called out together, his was a sigh, hers was a gasp. But he wasn’t the one who’d just had practically eight inches of deliciously thick cock rammed inside him. 

He didn’t let her adjust, she’d come once but poor Ben hadn’t had his release yet. Not that she felt too sorry for him. She couldn’t feel anything other than serenity and a close dance with pleasure and pain as he rammed through her. 

He’d done it to her again, reduced her to nothing more than a wet hole for him to fuck through, the air leaving her lungs with each thrust of his almighty hips. She didn’t even have enough in her to moan. 

“I knew you’d… run out of things to… say…” he taunted her as his movements became jarred. He was close.

Rey clenched against him, knowing it would finish him off. And she was right. He’d practically doubled over her. His chest clammy against her back, his breath hot in her ear as he came inside her - something they’d both developed a taste for.

And then he said it.

“I love you.” 

Rey bit into the pillow, because his words were shattering her again, it wasn’t as brutal as the first. It was a warm wave that started in her abdomen and spread to her toes. 

They broke apart, collapsing next to each other, Rey pulled him into her arms, shuffling him down so he lay on her chest for a change, running her fingers through his curls.

“Did you mean it?” She tried to hold the tremor of fear out of her voice. He’d almost confessed it over the phone to her the other week and she’d shut him up, refusing to have his love declared to her over FaceTime. He hadn’t mentioned it since, and she’d worried he’d changed his mind.

“Yes. I love you. I love you so much.You’ve turned my world upside down and I can’t… I feel like I’ve been holding my breath for the last seven years. Now I’ve got you and I can breathe again.” Ben rolled on his back, he was still laying on her, but could see her face this way. 

She understood what he was saying, he’d never treated her as a replacement or like she was plugging a hole. They were their own entity, it was never a concern. But knowing she’d helped him, that maybe she’d made his days a little bit brighter, it made her chest tight.

“Well… I thought you were using me for the PTA access and the shortbread, but in that case… I love you too, Benjamin Solo.” Despite the awkward angle, she leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head. This massive lump of a man had the gentlest spirit Rey had ever encountered, he was the oldest of souls, she found him beautiful. There was no other word for it.

“Say it again…” he asked her quietly, his eyes wide as saucers. He looked so young and innocent like this, the exact opposite of how he’d been when he was annihilating her moments ago.

“I love you, Benjamin Solo. I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year is winding down, Rey and Ben both able to look forward to not having to hide their relationship when the time is right. 
> 
> Celebrations for Ellis’s last day of school are cut short after a terrible accident (No character death but please check the tags and end notes for possible triggers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/wherehavey0uben?lang=en)
> 
> Thank you to my usual glorious beta [Darth_rachel_](https://twitter.com/darth_rachel_?s=21)
> 
> And the ever talented [NChubik](https://twitter.com/nchubik?s=21) Who I gave the difficult task of moodboarding this chapter

“Urgh, thank _fuck_ this year is over.” Rey rolled herself over on top of Rose, the two having shared a bed after the end of term party, arching her back in a catlike stretch.They’d been friends for years and it was easier to crash with a friend then get a cab home. Now there was one more week to get through - the last week would be a doss, letting the kids play outside, some arty stuff and the occasional movie before they finished Thursday afternoon.

It had been a testing school year to say the least. The kids in her class had been dramatic enough - that extended to Solo Jnr. Plus, they’d had to keep this relationship on the down low, and even though the prospect of Ben being able to introduce Ellis to Rey as his other half was a wonderful step for them, it was also incredibly daunting.

Meeting any boyfriends kid would be a step, but the extra twist of your boyfriends kid being a student in your school had butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies that she had tried to drown with three bottles of wine and jäger bombs.

Rose had seen fit to plan ahead with a glass of water and two paracetamol on the nightstand next to Rey’s phone which she looked at with one eye scrunched shut - beer fear setting in. And rightly so. Her jaw dropping further with each message that she read.

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Benjermin... Ben Solo. Drunkk as fuck an I miss your cock_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Rey… Rey Niima. You’re terrible. Are you having a good night?_

He was a good man, clearly trying to save her from herself as her texts spiralled.

**_Rey Niima_ **

_I am. I mean it thou. I miss you. For more than just that weaponns in your pants. Rememb when you told me you loved meV and I said I love yo to_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Of course. We’ve said it a few times since then. I mean it everytime._

So far so good…

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Ben?_

Well that took a turn

**_Ben Solo_ **

_What…_

**_Rey Niima_ **

_I judt think ur an absolute dream ship boat thing_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_I think someone has had too much tequila. But thank you_

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Gonna suck your cock ood when I see you You deserve it. Men are usual gross but u are pefrect. Secret love it when you cum don my throat dirty boyu_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_I’m going to keep this receipt. Goodnight, sweetheart. Get home safe._

She didn’t read anymore. She didn’t need to. She pulled the sheets up over her head and waited for the bed to swallow her, Rose quickly following her underneath into the blanket tunnel.

“What? What’s wrong?” There was genuine concern creeping through the dehydration of the hangover. 

Rey just shook her head rapidly back and forth. Mortified. She handed her phone over to Rose who managed to muster the energy to laugh hysterically, near enough hyperventilating.

“I think he’ll be more offended by the terrible grammar than anything else. Not like you’ve not sent some filth before I’ve seen you blushing at your phone, Niima. 

Rey whacked her in the arm for being gross, but she wasn’t wrong. Drunk Rey apparently knew what sober Rey wanted. 

**_Rey Niima_ **

_I am so, so SO sorry for my drunk alter ego's unruly behaviour… please still love me._

She added the emoji with the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Nothing to apologise for. How’s your head?_

**_Rey Niima_ **

_You’ll have to tell me..._

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Ha ha._

“He’s jerked himself silly to your texts, don’t you doubt that, Niima. Now move your ass, I want to order brunch from that place on the corner. I can smell the tequila coming out of your pores, you grotty pig.” Rose still sounded half dead, and despite her insult, Rey knew she was in worse shape than herself. She warned her as much when an inebriated Rose Tico climbed on the table for a rendition Come and Get Your Love.,

The week of end of term celebrations was drawing to a close, but Rey hoped it would go out with a _bang_. Literally. She was heading over to Ben’s the night before school finished. It felt like they were getting ready to take the next step. Ellis moving up from her class meant they didn’t have to hide, and it had given them enough time to figure out if this was something worth pursuing. It was.

— — — 

Their date wasn’t a sleepover, but they had plans to head out for dinner, head back to his place for a roll around and he’d send her home stuffed full of his cum with a smile on her face. He really was the dream man. 

“One more day.” She reminded him - not that he needed it - as she kissed her way across his chest in their post coital state. Her chin pressed into his sternum. They didn’t plan on waking Ellis up the day after she finished with Rey and a stack of pancakes. But it just meant they could work on it. Ben would figure out the best way to approach it, he’d already thought of fifteen hundred different ways to have that conversation, Poe reminding him that he needed to go with what felt _right._

His little girl was a superstar, he knew she’d be able to process it all, he needed to make sure she felt supported. Her uncles and grandparents would be there to talk to her about anything she didn’t feel like she could come to her dad about. They’d get there. 

“Are you okay? You’re a million miles away?” Rey’s head popped up as she pressed onto her elbows, he had this glassy look in his eyes when he was less than present. She pushed his hair off his face, pulling a rogue grey strand down onto his nose to see if he could see it. “Oh look at this, you’re going to be a silver fox. Do you not think it’s fucked that men are considered hot if they’re all salt and pepper, but women are basically shamed into covering greys?” 

Her observation snapped him back to the here and now with the low laugh that made her insides dissolve. “Sorry, I was elsewhere, only good places though.” He shifted them over so he was on top of her now. “You’re going to make a man hating feminist out of my daughter aren’t you?” 

“Not entirely… she’s going to love her dad… so not entirely man hating.” It was then Rey stole a kiss from him, moving away before he had the chance to return it. 

His phone disturbed them from their little love bubble, it was a twenty minute warning from his parents. Specifically, Han telling him to put his clothes on and ship the woman out of his bed. 

His parents had been nothing but supportive, Leia had a twinkle in her eyes whenever Ben spoke about Rey. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it was like seeing her once broken boy happy again. Whenever he tied himself in nerves over telling Ellis his girlfriend was her teacher, Han reminded him that his daughter had more emotional intelligence than he and Ben combined, and to give the kid a chance. 

“Come on.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and untangled them. “Have you seen my green…” Rey had adopted another one of his hoodies, apparently the exact one he was looking for. 

“Oops.” The lack of sincerity in her tone was startling, but not surprising as her head popped up through the neck hole, hair static from the brushed cotton on the inside, her lip sticking out in the pout that usually let her get away with everything. 

“Savage.” Shaking his head, he pinched her backside and led her back through the house, filling the door frame as he kissed her goodbye with a lopsided grin and a wave.

**\-- -- --**

Ellis had been vibrating all morning. Ben even let her wear her new Doc Martens, they were a deep mauve with tartan on the inside. Moving up a class always felt like a big deal, he wasn’t sure why, but it was very symbolic. Maybe because they’d made it through another year, maybe because he just wanted any excuse to celebrate his little girl. 

So he picked her up a bunch of sunflowers from the local florist. Bright and sunshiny just like her. They were wrapped in waxy brown paper and tied with a green ribbon. He knew he was ridiculous, he just couldn’t stop himself. She’d had a pretty tough year, so they could look forward to the next one and back on the achievements of this. 

Stood opposite the school gates, Ben tucked the flowers behind his back as the bell rang - probably a bit eager seeing as it would take a few minutes for the kids to filter out. She’d appear soon enough, waving at him with a beaming smile that he recognised from the mirror - the kind that crinkles their eyes and stretched across their faces.

She trotted towards the crossing, Ben beckoning her and showing her the flowers he had, ready to scoop her up in his arms. 

Those scenes in movies where time slows down when something tragic is happening? Ben would have dismissed as Hollywood bullshit normally. One of those things that you don’t believe until they happen to you. 

Ellis stepped out and looked to the left, her face dropping as she realised what was happening. The tyres screeched, she was there one second, and gone the next, a sickening, metallic thud as his baby girl was catapulted a good fifteen foot along the tarmac.

Ben couldn’t quite believe what was happening, he was waiting to wake up from some sick dream with a start and maybe a bit of sweat on his head, but the startle never came, and as he blinked nothing stopped, the scene just played out in front of him. 

The flowers were forgotten, he slid into the road on his knees and scooped her against him - “Fuck” it was then he remembered that you weren’t supposed to move people after impact accidents. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baby. I can’t put you down now.. I can’t” He didn’t want to make things even worse. 

Oh god, Ellis. 

  
  


**“** El… Ellis… answer me. It’s dad...” He cradled her to his chest. The other parents were doing very little to help apart from stare, rational Ben knew they were in shock, but rational Ben wasn’t home right now. “Help me! Dammit someone help me!” He was manic but surely, that was understandable given the situation.

Rey appeared at the gates to see her class off, her face whitening as she came to the realisation of what she was looking at. She pulled her phone out of her pocket with trembling hands, initially dialling 999 despite the fact she hadn’t lived in the UK for ten years, switching to 911 and trying to fill in the details. No, she didn’t know the speed of the car, she didn’t know the extent of the injuries. “Just get someone here.. I can’t… I can’t answer your questions. I’m sorry.” 

They asked her to stay on the phone so she did. Hesitating as to whether to head over to Ben or to stay back, this wasn’t a situation one usually found themselves in. “Help is coming, I promise. They’re on their way.” She didn’t touch him, and she made sure he had enough space, but they both looked so broken.

“Come on, baby. Not you too… not you too. Can’t lose you too.” Ben mumbled at his daughter, the only sign that anyone was still in there were the quiet groans. But they meant she was in pain, and it was tearing him apart. He couldn’t stay the rocking motion - that’s what he’d done when they were in the supermarket and first met Poe, that was how he made things better when she cried as a baby. Nothing was fixing this though. 

All he can do to hold back the sobs is hold her, kissing her head and trying not to gag at the metallic tang of blood that sticks to his lips from the gash in her head. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.” The smallest part of him is glad she can’t hear him because what if he’s wrong

“Not you too.” He sobbed over her, the sirens registering in the distance. 

\-- -- -- 

_“I’m sorry, Mr Solo. There was nothing more we could do.”_

_Ben placed his palm on the back of his newborn daughter's head, as if he was protecting her from words she couldn’t possibly fathom. She smelled like “baby” ,that indescribable, accept no substitutions warmth that tiny people gave off._

_“She’s gone?… but what about… we just… she was fine. She was fine.” The lump in his throat like an anvil, he cooed at their baby as he rocked back and forth, she slept so soundly in his arms. Ben prayed to gods he didn’t believe in that she never felt sorrow like this._

_“Would you like to see her?” The doctor was kind faced, there was clearly a knack to this and an immense amount of psychology behind it. Not that Ben could comprehend anything of the sort._

_“No… no there’s no point.” Because what would he do? Take their little girl to visit a corpse. To see the shell of her mother. “I- I can't.” His voice wavered for the first time, at the exact moment a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder. It was his dad._

_“Come here, son. Give the baby to your Mom. It’s okay.” Ben moved on autopilot, carefully handing his daughter over to his mother, as soon as she was clear he half collapsed into Han’s arms, the older man easing Ben down onto the floor so they could lean against a wall as he held him. He was too big to even consider shifting to a chair, his son had been taller than him since he was seventeen._

_“I’m sorry, Ben. I’m so sorry.” Han wasn’t a man of many words, and that suited their relationship. There were no words Ben needed to hear in that moment. He needed to be held by his father. To cling to his shirt like he was a little boy again. “It’s okay. We’re here now.” Han rubbed Ben’s back in soothing circles, giving two firm pats for every three rotations, a gesture he’d done since he was a baby, and one Ben had already decided he’d use when he had children._

_“Ellis… Can we name her Ellis?” Ben eventually looked up to see Leia singing to her first grandchild, a lullaby Ben recognised from deep within his subconscious._

_“That’s a good name, sweetheart. What about a middle name?” Leia came to sit in the armchair so she could feed the baby - Ellis._

_“Olivia.” There was no question in his mind. She should carry her mother’s name with her always. The other half of her equation. The reason she existed. A small way to feel connected to her Mom. Yes._

_Ellis Olivia Solo, born May 18th 2013 at 17:37 weight 6 lbs 4oz._

\-- -- --

“Dad… You’ve got to let us work now. We’re here to help.” Ben was being ushered out of the way by the paramedics, pulling his shoulder firmly as his mind and body didn’t quite communicate with each other that he was being a hindrance. It was Rey’s voice that broke through to him, “Ben… Ben. Come on, love.” She had him by the bicep, tugging him up off the concrete and holding his back to her chest to keep him away. He wasn’t fighting against her, he was pliant, he just needed a guiding hand. She refused to give any fucks about the way she stroked his hair and pressed comforting kisses to his arm and neck, she didn’t care who knew anymore, that was insignificant.

Rey had never been involved in a crisis before, she hadn’t known how she’d react, she seemed to be keeping it together, but that’s because the man she loved needed her. They watched on in shock and agony as Ellis was strapped up and stabilised to the point that she could be moved into the ambulance. She looked so tiny with all the splits and supports wrapping around her. 

“We’re ready to roll, Dad. You can ride with us, Miss you can meet us at the hospital. Car park three covers the kids emergency room.” Rey nodded, feeling speechless. Would Ben even want her there? She wasn’t family, surely he’d want Poe and his parents, _anyone_ but her. She was just Rey. She was a nobody in this picture. 

“Please.” Ben pleaded with her as he pushed his car keys into her hand, she could drive up with his car. He needed her. 

As he clambered into the back of the ambulance, looking entirely too large for the tin box the paramedic called out to the driver that they needed to move, Ellis’s blood pressure was dropping. The last thing Rey saw before the doors were closed with a thud was Ben dragging his hands through his hair as he tried to keep himself out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So important trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Little Ellis gets into a car accident, she’s knocked over outside of school when Ben picks her up - there are no fatalities, our favourite Solo is going to be absolutely fine. There is also a flashback to the moment Ben lost his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right after Ellis gets to the hospital. Rey and Ben both struggle to deal with the aftermath. 
> 
> It's got to get worse before it gets better... Right?
> 
> Please mind the tags on this, it's angsty for our leading couple and we dive into Rey's past. Check end notes for full details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wherehavey0uben)
> 
> [Darth_rachel_](https://twitter.com/darth_rachel_) my angel, my beta, the angsty devil who sits on my shoulder (who is also a great writer, go check out her stuff!)
> 
> [NChubik](https://twitter.com/NChubik) Clearly took much pleasure making a heartbreaking moodboard.... Thanks....
> 
> [Fi_Kenobi](https://twitter.com/fi_kenobi) and [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_) Also kindly made some art for the fic that you can head over to Twitter to see!

Ellis was wheeled away from him as soon as they got there, Ben smudging his bloodstained hands over his forehead and through his hair, sticking it up in wayward curls. He rocked from foot to foot for a few seconds, not realising that a kind faced lady was calling him over to check Ellis in.

“Hello there. Come fill this in for me, pet. We’ll get you cleaned up then.” She pushed a clipboard and a pen over to him, but Ben couldn’t make heads or tails of the first line, all he could focus on was the name at the hospital at the top of the admission form. The same place his wife had died. And yes, Ellis had been born here, but rational Ben had left the building. Rational Ben was lying broken in the street after being smashed by a four by four...

“How about I ask you and you answer me? That makes a bit more sense, doesn't it?” He nodded in shocked agreement, trying to process the questions even though they were straight forward. Name, date of birth, address, allergies, next of kin and an additional contact. He forgot his own phone number at one point, grasping at his phone to try and find it. His hands shaking as he tried to unlock it, lip trembling as his background picture flashed up. His baby girl dressed as a hotdog on his shoulders, matching goofy smiles. 

“Let’s get you through to the waiting room, okay?” She rolled her chair out from behind the desk and guided Ben through to a sitting area - there wasn’t much sitting to do on his part, he did lap after lap of the room, practically burning a hole in the carpet. 

In all the chaos and with Ben’s brain functioning on back-up power, he hadn’t even realised his parents had arrived until his dad called out to him. “Come here, son.” Hans gruff voice dragged him from his spiralling thoughts, the hand on his shoulder, the soft words, the exact mirror of how he’d found him when his wife had died. 

“Dad… she’s fucking… nobody can tell me what’s happening… I don’t know what…”. Han held him at arms length , trying not to let Ben get blood stains over himself, it was the last thing he needed. 

Leia was at his side, taking his hands with wet wipes she’d picked up from the nurses and starting to scrub the blood from his fingers and hands, her and Han working in sync to walk him backwards into one of the seats. She dabbed at his head, rubbing the back of his neck and pressing a kiss to the now clean area.

“Accidents happen, Benjamin. Don’t you remember when you cracked your head open after your dad knocked you out of the treehouse?” Leia ran her fingers through the thick of his hair touching the scar that was still present.

“I thought we weren’t going to mention that again...” Han huffed from the vending machine, bringing over a full fat coke to get some sugar in his son. He was quiet but supportive, Leia did the talking, Han did the logistics. The little things that people didn’t always think of, like sugar helping with shock. “Kids are bouncy, she’ll be on her feet in no time.” 

Ben wasn’t sure how true that was, but he had to believe, the last picture he had in his mind was his daughter with blood over her face and an oxygen mask over her nose. The paramedics had shoved him out of the way so the doctors could get her into surgery if they needed to. He didn’t even know what they were taking her in for. 

Eventually, a doctor came out to find him, Ben trying to study her facial expression as she walked over, a reassuring smile comforting him as she got closer. “Mr Solo. Ellis is over the worst of it. We did need to put a small plate in her leg to support the healing of a break but apart from that she’s bumped and bruised. A few stitches in her head and I suspect a concussion, just gotta wait until she’s back from her sleep.” 

She patted Ben’s arm, relief washing over him in brutal waves so strong his legs nearly buckled. 

She was going to be okay. 

They took Ben to the room she was recovering in, he was glad she hadn’t woken yet, not able to face the possibility that she came around and didn’t know where he was. She looked so small in such a big bed. So broken. But they’d managed to stick her back together again. Her head had a bandage around it, scrapes along her chin, her knuckles were red and bloody where she’d hit the deck. There was a cast tucked away under the blankets. He was almost too scared to touch her, the guilt eating away at his chest. 

If he’d checked the road.

Or told her to slow down.

If he hadn’t bought flowers.

Or had been a few minutes later picking her up. 

Any one of ten million possibilities led to a different outcome where Ellis wasn’t lying in a hospital bed.

Han and Leia left him to it, promising to come back in the morning at visiting hours. Poe was on his way with a change of clothes for Ben, Owen had already drawn Ellis a get well soon card. So he was left with his thoughts and a cold coffee. 

It had been several hours before he’d managed to look at his phone. A barrage of texts from well wishers, even the damn PTA had sent a message of support to the group chat that he’d tried to avoid being a part of when he first joined up. But there was only one person he wanted to hear from.

**_Rey Niima_ **

_How is she?_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_She’s going to be okay - broken leg, suspected concussion, cuts and bruises. Thank you for your help earlier. I don’t know what we would have done without you, love._

**_Rey Niima_ **

_No problem - glad she’s okay See you soon._

He frowned at the message, it was… vague, edging on cold. Maybe Rey was giving him the space to spend with his daughter, he didn’t really have time to consider any other alternatives. His mind was running at a thousand miles an hour. Anxiety gnawing his gut with an intensity he hadn’t felt for years. His therapist had talked him through the impact of anxiety and how it can send one's thoughts to the worst case scenario, he’d learned a few techniques to help ground him, but right now he wasn’t the priority. His little girl was.

He wasn’t sure when he nodded off, he didn’t plan on it. He woke with Ellis’s hand holding his own and Poe shaking his shoulder to rouse him without startling him. He’d slept in the hospital chair leaning his head forward on the mattress. An awful crick in his neck from the angle. “Hey big guy.” Poe had this incredible way of staying calm in a crisis, something Ben admired him for considering his usual method of coping was to fly off the handle. “How’s our best girl?” His friend was not a doctor, not even close. Poe was an editor. Yet he still helped himself to Ell’s medical chart hanging on the end of her bed, reading over it like he was on Grey’s Anatomy.

Ben rubbed his heavy eyes with the balls of his wrist, “She’s okay… is that for me? I really need to change.” Ben pointed at the backpack he recognised as one of his own. Poe had the spare key to their house so he’d been able to grab Ben a few things to sort himself out.  
  
“Sure is. Go freshen up, I’ll sit with this little fighter.” Grabbing Ben by the back of the neck, he yanked him down to hug him close. “It was an accident. Stop battering yourself. She needs your energy to look after her, not wasted on giving you shit.”   
All he could do was nod and take the bag with him into the bathroom to sort himself out. “Will you--?”

“Yes. If she moves, you’ll be the first to know. Now go. You look like shit and you stink.” Poe winked at him and gestured him away with a wave.

\-- -- --

Washing his face and changing into the jeans and cotton tee Poe had brought him, Ben was finally feeling more human. He threw the discarded button up in the waste bin, it was blood stained and in truth, he’d never be able to look at it again even if it was spotless. 

“Ben… she’s waking up buddy..” Poe gave him as quiet a shout into the ensuite from the main room. Clearly trying to keep his voice as low possible so he didn’t startle Ellis as she came around. “I’ll grab a drink for us. You’re getting a coffee before you keel over.” The man was a saint, Ben had no idea how he had such insanely tuned intuition and social awareness, but he was eternally grateful. 

Tripping over the chair in his haste to get back from the bathroom to his daughters bed, Ben pressed the bell to buzz the doctor in as he’d been asked to do as he kissed Ellis’s hand, finding a spot that didn’t have a cut or bruise on it proved difficult. He couldn’t risk hurting her even more than he already had. 

“Baby?” He kept the shake out of his voice, it wasn’t his turn to be upset. “Dad is here. I’m here, darling.” He wanted to grip her against him and never let her go, but he had to be gentle. She stirred and groaned, trying to rub her eyes just as Ben had done a few minutes ago. “Careful, careful baby. Ellie do you remember what happened?”

He looked up at her heart rate monitor that was beeping faster and faster as the panic set in. “It’s okay, look at me. Ellie bear, look at dad. That’s it.” He nodded reassuringly as she finally made eye contact with him. A frightened whimper passing her lips. “I know, I know. You’re okay though. You had a little bump with a car and you’re in the hospital but you’re safe.”  
  
He could tell she wanted to cry, her lip trembled as she gave herself the a once over, fingers touching the bandage on her head, the cast on her leg and the cannula in her hand. Ben carefully scooched her up on the bed so he could share it with her and tuck her into his side, he half hung off it, a leg firmly planted on the floor to steady him.   
  
She let the medic take all her vitals and explain what happened to her and how she might feel over the next few days. They were going to keep her in for the next day or two depending on her progress. Luckily she had the summer break to heal and be ready to go back to school.

They eventually managed to get some dinner down and had her pain meds turned up for night time. Ben squishing himself onto the bed again to let her sleep on his chest, he could keep a closer eye on her this way. He made sure the cannula feeding her meds wasn’t tangled up and the doctors were happy to detach her from the various wires that were hooking her to a heart rate monitor. They’d be in every three hours for vitals and that was that, she was on the mend.

  
  
  
  


**_Ben Solo_ **

_Should be able to come home tomorrow or the day after - how are you doing?_

He didn’t get a reply for a few hours, but when it did come it did very little to settle that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**_Rey Niima_ **

_I’ve been better. Need to process everything. Talk to you in the morning._

Before he had a chance to respond, she’d fired off another text. 

**_Rey Niima_ **

_I’m glad Ellis is okay - she’s a tough cookie. Try and get some sleep, Ben. Love you_

He didn’t reply. He didn’t feel the need to. The first message was clearly the truth, the second one was a follow up after she realised how badly it came across. He reminded himself that Rey had seen as much as he had, she deserved every right to work through it. He wanted to be able to give her more, but he couldn’t stretch himself any further tonight.

\-- -- -- 

“Hey… dipshit. Open the door, your self declared therapist is here”. Rose had clearly decided she needed to step in somewhat. Rey hadn’t been herself since the accident. They’d been through enough that her best friend knew when to get involved. Rey had never been the type to overshare, especially about her past. There had been a few moments she’d let Rose know snippets of her past, but even though she’d known her the longest, she still didn’t have the full story. 

She had enough to know when to check in. 

“I’m fine, Rose. Go water your plants or some shit.” Came the frustrated bark from behind the door that was promptly ignored, as was the jibe about gardening seeing as Rose’s new favourite activity was cultivating a vegetable patch in her garden. 

Rey wasn’t given the chance to argue further, Rose coming through the door with the emergency key. “Please don’t be naked, Niima.” She called out, finding Rey in completely the opposite state to naked. She was curled up in a hoodie - Ben’s hoodie - with a fuzzy yeti-esq blanket wrapped around her, leaving only her head popping out of the top. 

“Rey…, honey…” 

“I’m fine.” She didn’t even believe her own voice. 

“Yeah? And I’m about to retire from my teaching position because a wealthy sugar daddy has offered to buy my used underwear.” Rose was already rooting in the kitchen, the kettle flicked on, peppermint would be the order of the day no doubt. “Have you even spoken to him?”

“Who exactly are you talking about?” Rose had infinite patience with Rey, and the huff from the other room was fully deserved. “Yeah. I have. He’s fine, just busy, you know, nursing his child who was in a serious car accident in front of our school in case you forgot.”

Clearly it was a tough love kind of day. 

“Pass me your phone.” Rose had abandoned the tea, stood in front of Rey with an outstretched hand, Rey half expected a tapping foot. 

“Don’t be a dick, Rosie.” Rose wasn’t really asking, diving on top of Rey to wrestle her hand into the depths of the blanket cocoon for the iphone she knew would be tucked in there. 

**_Ben Solo_ **

_We’re home. She’s still a little spaced out on the meds but at least we’re back._

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Good news. Give her a ruler to put in her cast if it itches_

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Can I see you soon? Feels like it’s been ages_

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Sure, now isn’t a great time though. Things are crazy at the moment. Prepping for next term._

  
  


**_Ben Solo_ **

_Rey… we’re together I thought we made time for each other?_

**_1 missed call_ **

**_1 missed call_ **

**_1 voicemail_ **

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Sorry I lost my charger. Terrible excuse. I’m not the world's best girlfriend at the moment._

**_Ben Solo_ **

_I had got you a mug to go with the greatest teacher ones but I’ll have to hold onto it for now._

**_Ben Solo_ **

_Are we okay sweetheart? I just need to know._

**_Rey Niima_ **

_Course we are, Ben._

  
  


**_1 missed call_ **

**_1 missed call_ **

**_1 missed call_ **

**_1 missed call_ **

  
  


“Jesus Christ, Rey…” Rose flopped down on the sofa next to her, Rey had slipped into silent tears. “Don’t shut him out. If you can’t be with him at least tell him. He’s a good guy, he needs to know.” She took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, dropping her head onto Rey’s shoulder. 

“It’s just all so fragile… and the accident. The car… I can’t.” It was then Rose - who was even smaller than Rey, wrapped herself around her friend. Crushing her against her chest, stroking her hair. Her heart aching for her friend and the depth of her trauma. 

“I know. I know… you still have to talk to him.” Rose was quieter now, adjusting herself to her friend's needs.

*** *** *** 

Rey had told Ben that she’d been taken into care when she was younger back in the UK. But she never expanded on why. He’d probed in his own soft way at times, but she always diverted until eventually he stopped asking and let her tell him whatever she was comfortable with. 

Her start was much different to many other kids in the home she wound up in

Oh yes, her parents had loved her. Rey wasn’t the typical care home case where she’d been neglected from birth. She was from a loving home, with a mum and a dad, in a wealthy suburb of London - hence the posh accent. Most kids in the care home had a dirty cockney twang. Naturally, the difference made Rey a target, it was then she learned to survive. To hit first and hit harder. 

She didn’t remember much of it, but she did recall the blue lights outside their townhouse and holding her mum’s hand as she tucked away behind her legs. The same way she had seen Ellis hide behind Ben when she was in trouble in school. 

Her father had been mowed down in a hit and run, they didn’t find the driver for six weeks. The guy was three times over the limit and he didn’t stand a chance when he mounted the curb. 

Rey’s mother spiralled after she lost her husband, then one day it suddenly stopped. She said she was happy again. Rey was only young, but even she could tell that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. The woman was jittery as she packed her daughter's things into a bag.

“We’re going on a little holiday, darling. Mummy hasn’t been very good to you recently and… you deserve better.” 

Apparently better meant in the car of someone else. _Anyone_ else. Rey was left outside the home with her bag and her mother’s promise she’d be back when she could be a proper mum again. 

She never came back. 

*** *** *** 

A series of loud bangs echoed through her house “Rey… just. Fucking hell let me in!” She was pretty sure he kicked the door in place of a knock at one point. She was being a coward. She knew she had to face him, but she was afraid of the hurt she’d see in his eyes. Still, keeping him on a string wasn’t fair. 

She’d managed to delay him coming over until his parents could watch Ellis for the night. 

“Do you not even have the decency to… oh. Hi.” she pulled the door with a raised eyebrow before he could finish whatever smart comment was about to muffle its way through the letterbox he was crouched at.

“What do you want, Ben?” Oh god, she hated herself. She really did. 

“What do I want?! I want my girlfriend to talk to me? I want to know she’s okay after everything? To be honest, Rey. I could have done with some fucking support.” He started the sentence incredulous, the hurt crept in, then anger.

“Well we’re talking now aren’t we?” She hated the way his eyes widened with every button she pressed. “Look, shouldn’t you be with Ellis right now? She kinda needs her dad don’t you think?” It was pathetic, but she was terrified and she wasn’t ready to face him.

“I don’t really think you’re in any position to comment on parenting, Rey. All things considered..” He snapped back the words out of his mouth before he could stop them. But his blood was boiling at this point. 

“Wow. That’s great, Ben. You wear your single dad badge like you’re the only one who’s ever brought up a kid on his own.” They were clawing at each other now. Neither of them were fighting fair. It was hair pulling and scratching, but that’s all Rey knew. 

His hands were ragged through his hair to keep himself from putting his fist through the door. How _dare_ she? She was the one dodging his calls and messages. His daughter had been in a car accident and somehow they were arguing about their relationship.

“Fuck you, Rey. You don’t know a thing about what I’ve been through, what my daughter has been through. You sit there and help them colour in and read stories but you don’t know the half of it. You’re a teacher, not a mother.” Freight train Ben was leaving the station and the brakes were cut.

“You’re right. I don’t know the first thing. My dad was killed in a car accident and my mother dumped me at a care home because I was a burden. Ellis lost her mum, mine didn’t even want me. So excuse me if I struggle to deal with my boyfriend's kid being in the same sort of incident that I lost a parent to.” 

She hadn’t even let him in the house, they were standing on her doorstep screaming at each other. Hearts breaking as the exchanged blows that we’re getting lower and lower.

Is this what love was? Letting someone so close that they have the power to destroy you in every way that scares you. Every way that hurts the most.

“You didn’t tell me—“ there were tears in both of their eyes as rage simmered down to hurt alone. 

Rey wiped her snotty nose in his hoodie. It still fucking smelled like him, she wanted to rip it off and throw it at him.

“You know loving you is like trying to solve a rubix cube that’s fucking fighting back, Rey. You don’t let anyone close. You don’t fucking know how to. Well fuck you.”

“Just go, Ben. We’re done.” She closed the door and slid down behind it, knees pulled to her chest as she sobbed.

So Ben left, with his fragile fucking heart splintering in his chest. 

When he got home, he slid down the closed door of the house, knees to chest and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are obviously mentions of hospitals and recovery. 
> 
> We learn that Rey was abandoned by her parents but not in the usual way - she had a happy home but her dad was killed in a car accident and her mum left her after she couldn't cope. Rey freaks out and pushes Ben away.
> 
> They have a huge blowout with some angry words being exchanged and some hearts being broken


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of a new school year!
> 
> Which means a new teacher... that isn't Rey :( 
> 
> El's leg is on the mend, her dads heart however...... NOT SO MUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't actually believe how close we are to the end lovely people. It has been a wild ride. I really do have to say how amazing everyoe has been. When I took this fic down in October, I didn't think I'd be able to find people who wanted to read it again, so I will never be able to say how appreciated it is.
> 
> My usual long list of "thank-you's"
> 
> My incredible beta and fwiend who manages to make heads or tails of my ideas: [Darth_Rachel](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/darth_rachel) \- I've linked her ao3 because her WIPs are so delicious and wholesome you guys just have to take a look.
> 
> For the moodboard and her general existence: [NChubik](https://twitter.com/NChubik)
> 
> As always, catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wherehavey0uben)

“So…it’s not broken anymore?” Ellis piped up, examining the leg brace that had replaced the initial cast as she sat on the bed at her doctors appointment. The brace was much better and easier to work with, Ben had snapped a ruler inside her cast trying to get an itch in the middle of her shin. Much to the doctors amusement when they cut it off to find the dinosaur patterned plastic shoved down the bottom. 

The doctor had reassured him she’d seen stranger things entombed in plaster casts. People resorting to all sorts of measures to try and scratch elusive itches. Ben decided not to ask for further details, he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer, but the doctor did mouth the words _KY Jelly_ , when the little one wasn’t looking.

“It’s _almost_ there. We had a look at your x-ray and it’s nearly fixed. We’re on the home straight.” Their doctor was great, she always took the time to explain things to Ellis in a way she understood without patronising her.

They could take the brace on and off for bath and bedtime and her movements were less restricted. No more crutches either. It was also symbolic that they were moving forward and this awful incident was nearly behind them. Physically, anyway. 

They left with another eight week plan and the promise they were on the home straight. Making it back from the doctors office, Ellis sat with her feet up on the couch, studying the diary they’d been given and the exercises they had to do. “Daddy, what's physiotherapy?” She took a second to sound out the word, but she was a clever bean.

“It helps build the strength back in that lazy leg of yours. It had a six week rest! You’ll meet someone, sometimes a doctor, but not always, and they’ll give you some exercises to do so you get all that muscle back.” He gave the knee of her uninjured leg a squeeze, digging his thumbs in the exact way she hated. 

“Like swimming?” She queried after she’d fought him off with a bite to his arm. So much for not normally biting. That was what he’d assured Rey when they had their incident with Lily. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Maybe some easier stuff at first. We can’t have you falling over and breaking the other leg, can we?” 

And then it hit him again, like it kept on doing, the slow sadness creeping up from his stomach and wrapping its hands around his throat from the inside. Being home did that to him, seeing Ellis sat on the couch in a similar way to Rey. All bundled up in the corner despite the fact it was big enough five people.

_Rey_

Rey, who Ben hasn’t heard a peep out of since their doorstop blow out. Rey whose absence was noted by Ellis. She didn’t know _what_ was missing, but she’d asked her dad why he didn’t seem funny belly happy anymore, and if it was because of his girlfriend.

“Yeah, kiddo. The problem with funny belly happy, is that the bad stuff makes you feel as much as the good stuff, but in the opposite direction.” 

She hadn’t asked anymore questions, but that night before bed she had drawn Ben a picture of the two of them together. Admittedly, her scaling was a little off, the cast on her leg was the width of both of Ben's legs, but he let her off under artistic licence. It was the note alongside it that really got him.

_To Daddy,_

_You are the best and you always make me funny belly happy_

_Lots of love_

_Ellis Olivia Solo_

He wasn’t sure why she felt the need to put her full name, but it was touched like that that made his heart feel like it could punch through his chest again. She was perfect. 

If ever there was a time for Ellis to break her leg, the last day of school was it. Ben had managed to keep her summer as full and fun as possible. They’d still made it to the coast a few times, she’d seen Owen and they were already excited about what her scar would look like. Of course, there was ample time with Ben’s parents. 

They’d made the most of what could have been a difficult time. Which worked for them as a pair, because Ben didn’t have to confront his heartbreak head on, he tried his best to tuck it away into a little recess of his mind, in a Pandora’s box-esq fortress of memories and feelings not to be addressed.

Not at all a healthy way to address things, but it meant he could survive the days and focus on his little girl and her recovery. 

A great notion, until they were headed back to school.

“Morning, El. Sleep okay?” He gave her a kiss on the head as he slid her cereal bowl in front of her. Blueberry wheaties were usually saved for the weekend, but the first day of a new year felt like a good occasion.

“I didn’t sleep much because I was excited. I said I was, I still am! I’ll have to tell everyone about my leg because I haven’t seen most of the other kids.”

Only Ellis would be vibrating about sharing her trauma with her classmates. Ben hadn’t slept well either, but it was a sickening bout of nerves that had kept him staring at the ceiling. 

His palms were sweaty on the drive there. _Get a fucking grip, Solo_. He was only doing the drop off. In and out. He needed to speak to El’s new teacher with the logistics of having her slightly incapacitated - if he didn’t have words, she’d probably convince her unsuspecting teacher that she was fine and could run around like a spring chicken. Too clever for her own good, that kid.

In and out. Unscathed. 

“Mr Solo - good to meet you. Gwen Phasma - Mrs P to the mini’s. Unfortunately your little bean is stuck with me this year.” The woman was near enough Ben’s height with a shock of platinum hair. She was the furthest thing from a school teacher he could have _ever_ imagined. But hey, apparently this school was full of surprises.

“I think you’re the one who’s stuck. Nice to meet you.” They had a quick handshake as Ben looked behind to see his daughter with a crowd around her, retelling the incident with dramatic hand gestures and sound effects. 

“So, she’s got to keep the boot on, I’m happy for her to go out for recess, but can we keep an eye on her? She’ll tell you she’s not tired and probably fall asleep by last period.” He dipped in his pocket for the low grade pain killers, they were jelly so she didn’t have to swallow them. “If she looks a little grey, she’s probably in pain but won’t say anything. Try and get two of these down her.” 

He was pretty sure he’d covered everything, Mrs P checked the label and gave his shoulder a firm pat. “She’s in safe hands. At least she won’t be sinking her teeth into anyone this year, hopefully they can out run her.” Of course, the little indiscretion last year had travelled through the year groups.

“We’ve got your contact number. It’ll be grand.” He felt weirdly reassured by the strange teacher. Ellis was in the safest of hands.

He was making his way back out when he saw her, shepherding her class in from outside. His heart stopped before it threatened to fall out of his ass. It’ll pass, the pain will pass. Their words had cut each other so deep. Both in the wrong, both with every right to be hurt. 

It was unfortunate timing that Rey looked up before Ben could look away. She froze with her arm raised to wave the kids through like she was some sort of air traffic controller for little people. It was inevitable that they were going to see each other again. Ell still had a few years left at this school and he couldn’t exactly upend her to save his broken heart. 

And just as quickly as they’d seen each other, they looked away. Like it never happened. No polite smile, no slightly awkward wave. Nothing. She was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted? He also couldn’t judge too harshly seeing as he hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with a _hello_. 

She’d cut her hair. Which hurt him because it was confirmation of the severity of the pain he’d caused her. They’d both gone for _break-up_ haircuts. New hair, new me bullshit. Ben had tidied his up, taking a few inches off and adding more shape to it - he was getting a little too old for the scruffy but charming thing. Rey’s actually did its job of making her look jaw dropping. It was shorter now, and he was sure she added some colour to it. The waves that stopped around the middle of her neck looked richer. Redder perhaps? He wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold a pencil in a bun anymore like she had done the first day they’d properly met. 

And yes, he did manage to make all those observations in the six seconds they were gawking at each other. 

— — — 

“So you did nothing? Just stared at her like a creep.” Poe wasn’t pulling his punches tonight. It probably didn’t help that his tone that he was losing and making himself look like an idiot as the two of them hammered away at the PS4 controllers. Poe’s husband had been kind enough to take the kids out so the big kids could play together. Leaving them with a few beers sat in front of Ben’s offensively large television. 

“Yeah— on your left you dope… I just stared at her. But not for— fuck, man are you doing this on purpose.” Ben groaned playfully as the round ended. Poe exited them to the lobby, which meant it was time for Big Talks. 

“Ben, I know you’re cut up about this, but you guys are like epic love shit… it’s Hallmark movie gross and sickly. This is just a bump.” Poe changed out their lukewarm beer bottles for fresh ones. Ben managed to yell at him to use the bottle opener and not the kitchen units to open the caps in the nick of time, Poe had the first bottle poised over the side to snap down.

“Jeeze, alright Karen.” His friend held his hands up in defence, a beer in each. Handing one across to Ben, he sipped it and hummed to himself. “Speaking of Karen. PTA is back next week. You’ll be there right? Representing the dad bods.” 

“No, I can’t. Work stuff and Ellis has physio so I need to be there for her appointments.” Ben tried to keep a straight face, like that was his actual excuse. They both knew why he was avoiding it. He was avoiding Rey. The martyr in him would say that he was saving them both the awkwardness of being sat in a meeting trying to figure out the schools chosen charity for the year and pretending that they hadn’t torn chunks out of each other and then snivelled over the heartbreak.

“Okay, if you want to resign just get it in writing. I understand. You’ve had hell of a time, man. But you know they’ll snap you back up. The ladies are _huge_ fans of yours.” Poe patted his back as they got back to their game until the whirlwinds arrived home.

— — — 

_Stubborn with poor communication skills, particularly regarding her emotions._

That was a line from a report by a social worker when they had been trying to find Rey a foster home. It was true when she was twelve, it hadn’t changed all those years later. 

She wanted to talk to Ben, she missed him. Her chest ached when she thought about him. But when they’d seen each other across the corridor, she’d frozen and by the time her brain had communicated to her face that she needed to be mature and smile, or wave, or breathe, he’d looked away. 

She wasn’t brave enough to text or call or get the fuck over herself.

She collected her post from the office at the end of the day, just a spot of housekeeping before the PTA meeting, then she could go back to her miserable lonely life. Maybe she should get a cat? Poe Dameron had sent the email out with the attendees and any apologies - Ben’s name noted as an absentee. Rey despised her traitorous heart for sinking knowing that he would be there. 

Then she saw it, that elegant cursive handwriting of her name on a white envelope. The same she’d seen on her birthday card, or on the notes he left on the kitchen counters. Or the stupid shopping lists he insisted on writing instead of typing it on his phone like normal people.

He was reaching out, maybe they’d be okay?

She couldn’t understand why he’d write to her instead of a text or a call, but he was sweet like that. He was kind and gentle and a smidge old fashioned. But also, why would he send it to school? The man was an enigma. It was where they met though, he was romantic like that. 

_Dear Rey,_

_Please accept this as formal notification of my resignation from the PTA._

_I sincerely enjoyed my time with the committee and will very much miss seeing you all._

_You know where I am if you need anything._

_Best wishes,_

_Ben_

She read it three times. Clutching it to her chest like it was a sacred set of pearls. She was a fucking fool. He was quitting PTA, because of her. He wasn’t writing some wholesome declaration of love. This was a black and white “It’s over, bye.” 

She was mortified. As if anyone would fight that hard for her. Ben was right though, she’d pushed him away with as much force as she could muster, she'd built walls that even the six foot three tree of a man couldn’t climb over or break through, and the harder her tried, the further she fought back.

“Hey, Miss N… we’re ready oh—“

Rey quickly dabbed her eyes as the ever charismatic Poe appeared in the doorway. They’d met a few times outside of school, double dating like real adults. But it was tricky to balance with the Damerons having Owen and Ben having Ellis. Being a parent with a social life demanded some serious organisation. 

“Hey. Sorry. I’m ready.” She rummaged in her desk for the pack of tissues she kept there in case of nosebleeds that kids were strangely prone to. 

Poe let himself in and closed the door behind him, Rey not having the capacity to send him away. Or maybe she didn’t want to. Seeing Poe might be the closest thing to seeing Ben. A pathetic notion, that was seriously clutching at straws.

Perching himself on the corner of her desk, he clocked the tear stained letter and the familiar font across it. “I didn’t know. He said he couldn’t come this week but he’d give next week some thought.” Poe gave her a sad smile. “Look, he’ll kill me if he found out I told you. But he’s cut up without you. Seriously, I can’t deal with much more moping.” 

She didn’t want Ben to hurt, but hurt meant he still cared. He hadn’t given up on her completely. “I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Rey startled as Poe slapped his hands over his ears, a grin spreading over his impossibly handsome face. 

“You’re a teacher you can’t swear, next thing you’ll be telling me is that your first name isn’t Miss!” He laughed loudly at his own joke, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Talk to him when you’re ready. I’ve known Ben a long time. All I know is, when you came along it changed him. In the best way. He didn’t only have to be Dad Ben. You gave him an identity that wasn’t just swimming lessons and Hells Kitchen and sticky fingers on his jeans. His Mama even told me she felt like her boy was home.” 

If he was trying to stop her tears, he was doing a terrible job, if he’d have been cruel or told her to pull herself together, she could have coped. But no, he was being gentle and _honest_. 

“I said some awful things…” she snivelled, trying to catch her breath. 

Poe crouched down next to her, taking her hands in his own and giving them a quick kiss. “I bet my boy didn’t mince his words either, did he?” Dropping his gaze he forced her to look at him with a raised eyebrow. To which she could only respond with a silent shake of the head. 

“Skip this bullshit meeting, the Karen’s will sense blood in the water if you show up looking like that.” He icked at her with a judging finger. “Go sort yourself out.” With a pat of her thigh, he was up and out of the room, pausing in the doorway. “Would you prefer me to tell them you’re heartbroken or you’ve had an _urgent_ call from the sexual health clinic _or_ you’ve got classic D&V?” 

“Second. But only if you film their reactions.” With a quick blow of her nose, Rey headed home for the night, taking a detour to the grocery store.

Poe had inspired her, he’d given her hope and the little sprinkle of courage she needed. She had to grab this with both hands, she _had_ to be able to say she’d done everything possible to fix this. 

So with a bottle of cheap wine, she opened up a familiar recipe from her only other true love, Nigella Lawson. If this didn't win Ben back, nothing would. 


End file.
